When, Where, What Time?
by SueyKins
Summary: .:COMPLETE:. It is Back, my very first story written! The gang is in their Senior year of High School, it is what we all want life to be: rich, worry free, fame, and everything else.
1. Chapter One: The First Day

**When, Where, What Time?**

* * *

_Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z, although I wish I did…hmm…that would be GREAT! ._

_Authors Note: Hey there y'all. It is back. My first ever story that was posted here on It has come a long way. All the complements and bashing of it. Whelps, I have decided to re-write it. I wanted to make it better for everyone and maybe add some more spice to it. It was actually just an experimental story, not really due to boredom but because this was my first fic, and I had NO CLUE WHAT I WAS DOING. But now I feel that since I have taken the whole thing off, and right before the last chapter too, I have decided to re-post it and it is bigger and better then ever. Well maybe not 'bigger' but I feel that the grammar and spelling needed a lot of work. Of course, this story isn't that dark like my other, Teenage Poison, this is kind of, what we all wish we were. Little Miss/Mister rich, famous, and popular. So I am hoping that this story turns out as good as it once had, welcoming back old readers and the new ones._

_Please Review_

* * *

_Chapter One: First Day_

"Bulma? Honey? It is seven ten, time for you to get up and get ready for school," Mrs. Briefs stood at the bottom of the stairs yelling up towards her sleeping daughter.

"Ugh, I hate school!" Bulma groaned while lazily crawling out of bed to her bathroom. She quickly took her shower and finished her hygiene necessities and quickly walked to her closet. She stopped, starred, "What to wear?" Bulma smiled, she had to wear the best outfit she could find to impress everyone at her school, and she was a senior so she had to get off on a good start. Bulma quickly found a blue halter-top, with a blue and green mini skirt to match and some blue sandals. She smiled, "That's Hot."

Bulma grabbed her stuff and hopped downstairs to the kitchen, "Good morning daddy, and mommy."

"Well good morning sweetie, you look lovely today, doesn't she honey," Mrs. Briefs smiled while Dr. Briefs grunted and said 'yes' in reply without looking. "Mmk, well I hope you have a wonderful day at school. Drive safe."

"Oh Bulma dear," Bulma stopped waling and turned around. "I am going to need you to meet me at the office tonight. We have a new proto-type in the shop and we need your advice on a few things since I have other things to attend to, I thought you could help?"

"Yes daddy, I'll be there right after school," Bulma smiled and walked to her car, a black 2005 eclipse, and drove off.

_-At the School Parking Lot-_

Bulma pulled into her parking space beside a black Hummer H2 and a pearl Jaguar. She smiled and stepped out of her car leaning against ChiChi's Jaguar, "Nice Jag Chi, did you get it this summer?"

"Yup, my parentals finally decided on a car that I could have, 'Now ChiChi, you cannot have a race car, no little lady should race…its not refined,'" ChiChi mocked her mother.

"Ha. Sounds like mine sometimes, but they still got me what I wanted, but this is a nice car. I just wonder how Mister Goku got himself a Hummer H2? I thought he said his parents didn't want him to have a muscle car?" Bulma asked.

"I don't know," ChiChi shrugged her shoulders. "Oh how rude of me, B, I love your outfit, it is so cute."

"Thanks, I love it myself, but you look so cute too," Bulma smiled and examined her best friends sense of style, always dressed up. ChiChi was wearing a black, tight skirt that went before her knees with a slit and a white halter-top and black high heels. "You always know how to show me up don't you?"

"Of course, it is my job," ChiChi winked at Bulma. Goku, Krillen, and 18 walked up to Bulma and ChiChi, "Hey you three, what took you guys so long?"

"We were checking out Goku's new car," Krillen smiled. Goku walked up to ChiChi and he kissed her passionately. "Get a room…"

"Okay children, this is not your home, and if it were, I do not think momma wants to see you two play tongue hickey, so break it up," 18 stated.

"They are like rabbits," Bulma curled her nose.

"Hush B," ChiChi and Goku stopped as Vegeta walked up to the gang. "Hey Vegeta."

"Hey man," Goku said and Vegeta nodded in response.

"I think I hear the bell, let's go to class," everyone started off for class while Bulma stayed for a second and was looking in Vegeta's direction, but not really looking at him.

"What are you starring at woman!" Vegeta looked at her with his usual scroll on his face.

"I am actually trying to figure that one out," Bulma stated with a smart remark and looked at him up and down with pure disgust in her face.

"Whatever Bitch, you know you want me," Vegeta started to walk towards the school while he noticed Bulma's eyes steadily following him. "Take a picture, it last longer."

"Ugh, you wish!" Bulma was pissed, and with that last comment, she stomped to school.

Bulma, ChiChi, and 18 walked towards the school. This was no ordinary high school, no this was a high society school where only the best of the best, OF the best could attend. No, it wasn't quite a private school, but it was very difficult to get in if you weren't rich, famous, or popular.

You had the richest teenagers attend this high school, and everyone got everything they wanted. But, they were the same as any regular school; it was a food chain. You had the jocks, your geeks, and the cheerleaders. And no one was more on top then them…

Yes, that is right; the queen bees of the school. There was ChiChi, she was one of the most beautiful young ladies that attended the school. Perfect body, perfect hair, perfect everything. Black hair that could run for days and eyes to match. Her parents were big shots in the movie business, her mother was always trying to make her the prefect child, starting from the age of 3, and training with the dutchess of England.

Walking down the hall, next to her side was 18. She wasn't the prettiest thing, but she was hot, and short. 18, only one word could describe her- unrivaled. She was unique in all her features and actions. Very strong, loved to fight and be fought and still loved to retain her individuality. Although she loved to be an anti-conformer, she still loved the attention and the drama she received from being on the top.

18 smiled and looked to her right, Bulma Briefs. Beautiful, smart, sexy, wild, and crazy. She loved life and what was thrown in her face. Thriving off of school drama and being the best was what she lived for. Brushing her blue locks of hair away from her eyes, the younger high school boys starred in awe. Her father was the famous Dr. Briefs, the smartest man and billion-dollar man of the world.

The girls were followed by the guys; the hottest boys in high school. Guys wanted to be them, girls wanted them. Goku Son, head of the football team, but not the smartest in the bunch which added to his cute-ness…and he was taken, all ChiChi's man and more. He too was rich and famous, his father was dead and mother was a one-woman show. She was a showgirl in Vegas, only a few hours away from home.

Then there was Krillen. Short, bald, and loaded. Not only was he on the football team, soccer team, and the baseball team, he was taken too. 18 was his gal and he loved it. Although Krillen was a guy of small words, everyone stopped in awe at his presence.

Bulma looked over her shoulder, it was the last of the gang…Vegeta Ouji. Black spiked hair with eyes that were as black and deep as space. Buff and muscular, plays football and baseball. He laid every girl he dated, and they loved it. Vegeta smirked and the girls melted at his divine lips that curled, imaging them on their bodies.

_-Homeroom-_

"Hey B, you still pissed from this morning? You know, with Vegeta and all?" ChiChi asked and 18 turned about to hear the new gossip.

"Hell yes, I mean, he thinks everyone wants him and that he is God's gift, more like God's pest. Ugh, I hate him so much," Bulma curled her lip and crossed her arms in fury.

"Well B, I hate to be the barrier of bad news but everyone does want him, but then again, everyone wants you too…so it is a coin toss." ChiChi had confused herself.

"See B, this is what I do not understand about the two of you: you both are like that most popular students here at our school, and in the country, you both have been in magazines for the hottest teens and hell, you bot are stubborn asses," 18 said.

Bulma looked at her, "Your point?"

"You two are so much alike, how come you two don't just date and get it over with?"

"Excuse me?" Bulma looked puzzled.

"18 does have a point B," ChiChi chimed in.

"First of all, we couldn't be anymore alike. And me and him? Eww, are you trying to make me through up? He is the meanest, most rudest boy around," Bulma stated, 'but positively hot and yummy' Bulma thought.

"Jeez B, you don't need to get so mean about it, it was just a theory," 18 said. "So what do you guys have on your schedules?"

"I have aerobics'/gym, Drivers Ed 'cause it lowers the insurance or something like that, World History, Advance Calculus, Lunch and then study hour, and then they had that thingy where anyone and everyone who had completed all their academic requirements classes, I chose Swim class. Easy A," Bulma said with a smile.

"Yup me two, same classes," ChiChi said.

"ChiChi we should all have the same classes, we all signed up for the same," 18 stated. "Surprising though, for once we all have the same classes."

"I know, we haven't had more then three class together since sixth grade," ChiChi said with a sigh. "It is quite depressing actually."

"Very true," Bulma said and 18 nodded.

"Hey B, I have a question?" ChiChi asked.

"Sure, what is it…"

"Goku had said something went on between you and Yamacha over the summer…what happened?" ChiChi asked.

"Well-" the bell interrupted, "Darn it, I will tell you later, alright?" ChiChi nodded, and with that the girls were off to their first period.

_-First Period-_

The girls walked into the gym with the guys following close behind. Once they were finally inside the gym, they had quickly spotted some empty bleachers and they all sat down. Once the late bell rang, the two coaches walked in, one male and one female.

"Hey there class, we are your coaches for this year. I am Coach or Miss McQueen," she stated with a smile. She was a beautiful young teacher. Probably one of the youngest. But Bulma figured it was because they wanted someone young to coach their cheerleaders.

"And I am Coach McGret, and I and the boys' coach while she is the girls. You will follow all directions at all times and there will be no horse playing, or there will be consequences. Starting Next week you will need to have a small gym locker and that following week we will all start dressing out. If you do _not _dress out for any reason, you will not take part in any of the class activities…. Which means, no grade…and you probably will not look that smart if you fail gym…"Bulma began to trail off in the listening process and began examining Vegeta, keeping 18's _theory_ in mind. 'Vegeta is pretty cute, oh who am I fooling, he is hott. Probably one of the hottest, most sexiest men here at school. I wonder why we never really dated? Oh wait, I know…Yamacha. Why did I date him again? And for five years? I feel like I have wasted my whole entire high school life on him, gr.…well it is my senior year…maybe something will happen?' Bulma giggled while she was unknowingly looked Vegeta up and down. 'Why does she keep starring at me for, it is like I am a piece of meat to her.' Vegeta looked away, "So today just talk with one another or whatever you kids like to call it these days and leave us the hell alone."

Once the coaches were gone, 18 and ChiChi turned to Bulma, "So are you going to tell up what went on between you and Yamacha?"

Bulma nodded, " Well, you guys remember when we three got back from our trip in Paris, well, when that week after, I went to the mall with my mother for some new school clothes. My mother and me saw him there. And we were about to say 'hi', but he wasn't alone. Heck no, it was worse, he was with Tasha! And they weren't just talking, they sat in public just macking at each others lips and months like they were hungry or something. I was horrified. So I walked up to them and me and Yamacha got into this huge verbal feud and we ended up making this horrific scene. But I was about to leave and then Tasha started running her whorish mouth, so me and her ended up into a fist fight." Bulma sighed and then continued, "Then three weeks later, he decides to call me up and saying that he loves me and he wants me back. That made me even madder! Why did it take him three whole weeks?"

"Oh my gosh, what an ass hole," Chichi said.

"How rude," 18 said. "Well, you can look at it like this; it is our senior year of high school, you are finally free from that prick and it is time for some fun!"

Hell Yeah!" ChiChi said, smiling.

"Well, you know I am always up for a club? And with my parentals leaving for a few weeks or so, it will be pure bliss…heaven even." Bulma smiled, "Holy crap! The bell is about to ring in like one second!" She was right, the bell rang and the gang walked to their second period.

_-Second Period-_

"Man, I am so sleepy…what about you guys?" 18 asked and received nods in reply, " I want this day to be over with and I want to go to the mall. So what are your guys' plans for tonight?"

Umm, maybe go to the mall for awhile? Well, maybe the three of us can whereas the boys will probably like to go play video games. But maybe, we can rent movies this time too, but it is the boys turns to buy this time," ChiChi said.

"Oh shoot, I have to go to the office right after school today…" Bulma said.

"Why?"

"My dad wants me to go to the office to test out this new proto-type or whatever, but I can catch up with you guys tonight? My parents are leaving right after lunchtime to head for a business trip. We can bring the movies to my house and you guys can stay the night," Bulma said.

"Sounds good, but it you finish early or whatever, call my cell phone, we might still be at the mall," ChiChi said.

"Hello class, I am Mr. Steve and I am your Driver's Ed teacher. First, I'd like to discuss a field trip that all seniors take every year." He started passing out papers, "Now, we don't quite know where we are going yet, last year it was Rome, and we are kind of going towards a cruise or maybe to the Bahamas. But if there are any questions, I am one of the teachers that are heading up this program. Anyway, this trip has a certain amount of money that needs to be paid. If you read the packet of papers in which I have given to you, you should know how much to pay and by when. This is _not_ part of your class dues. There will also be a vote with the whole class on this matter in a few weeks on where we might go. This trip is usually a month or two before prom and will last a good two weeks, maybe more or less…this depends on the seniors. So I urge everyone to plan and schedule ahead and get all papers signed and ran by with your parents or guardians and turned in."

_-Third Period-_

"Oh my gosh B, I cannot wait till this trip, it is going to be awesome!" 18 said with a smile.

"Oh I know, can you just see it, roaming the Bahamas," ChiChi said. "It is going to be simple perfect," she began to daydream of her and Goku.

Bulma rolled her eyes and turns to 18, "What about you 18…? I really wish it was sooner, but I think it will be pretty cool to do that trip before our prom. I think this year is going to be perfect."

"Yeah, but this year will probably go by really fast, we probably won't even notice. Just think, soon it is going to be graduation and then college. I am just still hopping for Princeton, Yale, or Harvard letters like you two," 18 said.

"Everyone, turn around, time for class," an overweight teacher walked in. "I am your World History teacher, my name is Mrs. Kees." She steadily walked to the back of the room and grabbed thick books and began passing them out. A classroom on sighs and cries, "Oh no, you have me mistaken, I hate giving students books, and seeing as though most of you guys are seniors, you won't care, so I will only have a class set. So that means, a lot of notes and you will have to keep up with everything to pass your tests…." She began telling them about her class and what was required. Bulma started to trail off, thinking to herself, 'God, this freaking class is going to be a toughie. Hmm, I wonder what Vegeta is thinking about…' Vegeta looked up and saw Bulma looked at him again. 'What is up with this woman, why does she keep looking at me.' All of a sudden, the bell rang and Bulma jumped out of her seat, scared shitless.

"What the hell B, what's the matter, what were you in your own little dream world again?" ChiChi looked at Bulma, she shrugged and started of for their fourth period.

Bulma blushed, "B, one day you are going to get caught and you are going to get into so much trouble when a teacher finds out that you barely pay attention in class."

_-Fourth Period-_

It was only fourth period, and gang was already tired of school. It was only the first day and they wanted it to be over. Fortunately, the teacher never showed up for class and they ended up being released for lunch early.

"Ugh, I am so hungry," Bulma said. "I am so ready for a chicken wrap and a water." 18 and ChiChi nodded in response as they walked into the lunchroom. Once they got their food they all sat down at their table. As usual, and in every high school known, the lunchroom was divided. Of course, the gang sat at the rich table near the jocks and preps while the _other_ type of people sat elsewhere.

"So, what movies are you three planning on getting for us tonight?" 18 asked.

You guys will have to wait and see when we get to Bulma's house," Krillen said. "Are we all staying the night?"

"Yea," Bulma replied. "We probably we be at my house at about eight at the latest, because I have to go to work for a second then I am meeting the girls at the mall."

"We will call you when we are done, okay?" ChiChi asked the guys, they nodded and aproved.

_-Sixth Period-_

They finally walked out of their study hall class when the bells sounded. "Crap, we have to go clear across school to get there, we need to go you guys," Bulma sighed and they gang ran through the halls trying to get to their swim class while the boys went off to their boxing class. The girls walked into their class as the bell sounded.

"You three were almost late," the teacher smiled. "Please take a quick seat. Hello girls and welcome to my swim class. I know you girls are all probably extremely tired but I cannot allow anyone to take a swim today. But everyone, remember to bring anything to school tomorrow because we will be swimming. But first things are first, My name is Mrs. Hucklebing, I know, it isn't a nice name, but I will survive. This area over here," she pointed over to the area pass the fence, "Is where the sparring of the guys that are in Mr. Bucks' Boxing class." Bulma secretly smiled, maybe she'd get Vegeta to look at her evey once and awhile.

The bell sounded after fifty-minutes time and the first day of school was over. Bulma smiled, "I'll meet you guys at the cars." Bulma walked off to her locker…she sighed, there Yamacha was. 'And I thought this day was going okay, why is he here.' "Yes Yamacha?"

"Hey there sweetie, I haven't seen you all day."

"First off, I am _not your_ sweetie, nor will I ever be again. Second of all, you are a ass hole. Go back to your lost puppy over there, Tasha."

"Oh whatever B, Tasha means nothing to me, besides I dropped her. She was going behind my back with Vegeta."

"Ha. At least you got something right, at least she left you for something better."

"B, why do you have to be like this? I told you I was sorry-"

"Yeah, I remember, it took you three months to say you were sorry! Just forget about it Yamacha, go away please. You are ruining my day." Bulma smirked and walked off to her car.

"Hey B, what took you so long?" ChiChi asked.

"Oh, nothing really, I just got distracted by an insect that just wouldn't leave me alone." Bulma remarked. "Okay you three guys, here is some money for the movies and a key to my house. We will call you guys when we are all done, okay? And don't forget to bring you extra change of clothes.."

"Sure Bulma, no problem," Krillen said as Bulma handed Vegeta the key and money.

"I'll see you two in a few," Bulma said to ChiChi and 18.

"Please B, don't be long, the mall won't be that much fun without you," ChiChi said.

Bulma smiled, "I'll call, okay?" They nodded and Bulma turned on her car, quickly rolling down the windows and blasting her Green Day cd. (Sorry, I am in love with them. .) Bulma back out and speed off.

"Well, we will see you guys later." Every parted, ChiChi and 18 were off to the mall and Goku, Vegeta, and Krillen were off to lord knows where.

_-At the Office-_

"Hello Gladis," Bulma walked into the office, greeted by he secretary. "Are there any calls?"

"Yes ma'am, your father called to say he and your mother left at noon and to give them a call before you leave today and then he left the papers for the project on you desk. He wanted you to make some notes and look at the proto-type then close out."

"Thank you Gladis," Bulma smiled and walked into her office. She sighed. Bulma had only taken an hour to look over the paper work and making quick notes as she went. Looking over the new project she smiled, "I can't believe it work. Hmm, maybe I can suggest a few things to it though?"

Bulma walked over to her phone and dialed her father's cell, "Yes, Dr. Briefs' cell phone, Dr. Briefs speaking?"

"Yes, hey there daddy, I am just calling from the office."

"Ah yes, so what do you think? I think it might need some adjustments."

"I was just about to say the same thing. I really is a good idea, and is very handy, but how do we know if the robot maid and butler won't go psycho. I think I will take a week to test it and then maybe update it and add some extra features."

"Sounds wonderful darling, I know I hired you for a reason! Well I must go darling, I am about to go into the first meeting of the week to help promote the I-Robot proto-type."

"Okay daddy send mother my love."

"Okay dear, love you, bye." Bulma hung up the phone and packed up her information into a capsule and two proto-type maids and butlers. She pulled her cell phone out and began to dial as she walked out of her office, locking it behind her.

"Okay Gladis, I am finish, I guess you and the other can go home now," Gladis nodded and began to leave. "Hello…Hey there Chi. Yea. I am finally done I know, it took me forever. Yea. Well hey, it is only five so I mean I guess I will meet you guys at the mall. Okay. Well I will call your cell once I get to the parking lot to see where you guys are. Oh. You guys are there? Okay. You are sure you'll still be there once I get there?" Bulma finally reached her car and sat in it. "Okay, I am on my way, ha. Okay, bye." Bulma put her phone down and speed off to the mall.

_-At the Mall-_

Bulma smiled and walked into the store 18 and ChiChi were in, Ralph Lauren. "Hey you two, what have you guys bought without me?"

"Nothing at all. We've been at this store for ages. Everyone keeps trying to get in her and taking pictures," ChiChi stated.

"Duh, Chi, where do you ever go without pictures being taken?" ChiChi shrugged her shoulders. "You are a senators daughter, 18 is the cousin of Queen Elizabeth II, and I am Dr. Briefs daughter…we are always followed. And lets face it, Vegeta, Goku, and Krillen have it just as bad as us. But hey, let's try to forget about it and shop!" They all smiled and agreed.

_-At the Movie Warehouse-_

"So, what movies should we get you guys? B gave us a good hundred dollars. But I think part of it is for snacks, right?" Goku stated, and Krillen nodded in reply.

"But let us not get anything that is mushy and cheesey like ChiChi picked oout last time. I can't take anymore love crap. It always has the same story line as the last one," Krillen moaned.

"I am with cue ball here, let's get something good this time," Vegeta said.

"Hey Vegeta," Goku said.

"What?" Vegeta asked in an annoyed tone.

"Why were you and B exchanging so many looks and stares at one another all day for?" Goku asked.

"You know what? That is a good question, I'd like to know the answer to that one myself," Vegeta replied.

"What is that supposed to mean," Krillen asked.

"It means, dumbass, that I don't know why Bulma kept looking at me, and when I noticed, Goku thought I was starring back, that is what it means."

"Oh you know you liked it," Krillen said.

"You know what?" Krillen looked at him, "Go fuck yourself, how about that?"

"Well, I still want to know why you two never dated. Everyone in the gang had always figured you two would end up together." Goku said. Vegeta rolled his eyes.

_-At the Mall-_

18, ChiChi, and Bulma were in the dressing room, each girl had over a dozen outfits, "So B, What do you really think about Vegeta. I mean, he has changed a little, more buff and more masculine. I mean, I'd bang 'em."

"Then maybe you should," Bulma said with a smark remark at 18 for her comment with a hint of jealousy.

"I think you two would be cute together," ChiChi said.

"Well, I must admit, I do think he is rather sexy, and part of me wonders what could have happened, but I was with Yamacha for so long, I think I'd date something different."

"Vegeta is different, besides, he kept looking at you today," 18 stated.

"Yeah, probably because I kept looking at him because you told me your stupid _theory_ and I had it in my brain all damn day."

"Ha. I am sorry about that," 18 replied.

"Oh I think I have found what I wanted, sad to say this is going to cost me about two hundred dollars," Bulma sighed.

"B, this is the fourth store that you've bought that much," ChiChi stated.

"Oh whatever, you two have done the exact same too." Bulma replied.

_-At the Capsule Corp.-_

"So, what are we going to play first?" Krillen asked.

"I don't know?" Krillen replied.

"Well, we can't play anything if I can't find the damn Playstation 2," Vegeta said angrily.

"It is right there beside the television," Goku said.

_-At the Mall-_

"Hey B, it is already seven, I think we should head home," ChiChi said.

"Yeah, and I think we've bought enough." Bulma smiled and pulled out the capsules and placed their bags into one. "Okay, that makes things a lot easier for us."

"Hey Chi, why don't you call the guys and tell them we are on our way," ChiChi nodded.

"Hey there you guys, keeping out of trouble. Yes I love you too baby. Uh huh. Yea. Well we are on our way. Mmk, sounds good. We'll be there in about ten or fifteen minutes." ChiChi hung her phone up, "So I'll meet you guys at B's house?" They nodded and walked to their cars and drove of quickly.

_-At the Capsule Corp.-_

"Hey you guys, did you guys destroy my house?" Bulma asked as the three girls walked into the house, the three boys sitting on the phone playing video games.

"I can see all their brain cells dissolving into those games," ChiChi said.

"Ha. I think their brain cells have been long gone since before video games," 18 stated. "So boys, stop playing and tell us what you got us to watch?"

Bulma was one step ahead of them and looked into the bag, "hmm, they got…Napoleon Dynamite, Dawn of the Dead, and Resident Evil."

"Wow…you guys suck at picking movies," ChiChi said.

"No Chi, all you like mushy movies, sometimes we like better movies," Bulma stated while the boys nodded in agreement.

"Okay, so let's watch a movie," 18 said while Goku popped in Napoleon Dynamite and everyone snuggled up. ChiChi and Goku cuddled up on the floor on top of pillows while Krillen and 18 were on the love seat while Bulma and Vegeta were stuck on the other long length chair.

It was about twelve when Bulma noticed everyone was asleep and Bulma decided to turn off the TV and call it a night. Bulma looked beside her, Vegeta was still awake. "Well, I am going to bed, I suggest you do the same, school in the morning."

"Woman, you are not my mother, and besides, I am not sleeping down here with all these snoring idiots…give me one of your guest bedrooms," Vegeta demanded.

"Can I get a please?" Bulma looked Vegeta, he said nothing, "Fine, follow me." They walked up stairs to a guest bedroom that was across from her own room. "Well here we, enjoy your sleep."

Bulma walked to her bedroom and began to get ready for bed. When she walked out of her bathroom and towards her bed, Vegeta was spotted by her doorway. "Yes?" Vegeta walked up to her and pulled her into a kiss. Bulma moaned softly and wrapped her arms around Vegeta's neck, gracing his face with her fingers while Vegeta placed a firm grip on her hips. Vegeta stopped as Bulma released a third moan and pulled away from Bulma.

"I'm sorry…" Vegeta turned away and left quickly, closing the door behind him. Bulma stood there in awe, touching her lips… 'So warm and soft,' she thought.


	2. Chapter Two: Secret Romance

Title: _When, Where, What Time?_

Rating:

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z, although I wish I did…hmm…that would be GREAT! .

Authors Note: Hey again you guys. I am here to update once again. I hope everyone as enjoyed my story so far. I have been working really hard to re-write this story and everything, so I hope it ends up really good.

* * *

Chapter Two

'_Ring, ring, ring, ring'_, Bulma slammed her hand down on her alarm clock. Looking at the time, five forty, she moaned and swung herself out of bed. She looked around for a second, remembering last nights' events, "Today is going to be a long day…" Bulma got up and walked to her bathroom.

Once Bulma was done with the bathroom, she walked to her closet. Once again, she faced with another problem as she was yesterday…"What should I wear." Bulma picked out a pair of faded hip-hugger blue jeans and a pink tank top. Placing on her brown belt and brown knee high boots she looked into the mirror. "Hmm, it is a gift to look this good, I swear."

Bulma walked downstairs, following the scent of food coming from the kitchen. "Mmm, Chi, something smells so good…you are such a good cook."

"Thanks B, wow, you look cute in that new outfit," ChiChi said. "Didn't you buy it yesterday?"

"Yup," Bulma replied.

"GOKU! Hurry up, your breakfast is getting cold," as soon as she was done, Goku sat down and began eating fiercely.

"So, Chi, did you sleep okay?" ChiChi nodded. "Where is 18 and Krillen?"

"Krillen. Is still. In the living-room," Goku tried to finish, but his mouth was too full from food.

"Sweetie, don't talk with your mouth full, and 18 is in the shower," ChiChi stated.

When everyone was done eating and getting ready for school, the gang began to walk out the door, "Oh crap I forgot to lock up the house," Bulma said. "I'll meet you guys at school." Everyone nodded and the left while Bulma quickly walked to her front door. Unfortunately, Bulma was slammed into the wall suddenly.

"Watch it woman," There he was Vegeta. Bulma stood there starring at him, not know what to say, especially considering last night. "Close your mouth, you don't want to catch a fly."

"Ugh, you are such an ass whole Vegeta," Bulma said angrily.

"Yeah, tell me something I don't know," Vegeta smarted off and walked away.

"Why me, why does he have to be so mean to me, especially considering what he did to me last night. It was probably just a game to him. Something new conquest…jerk." Bulma was pissed, she slammed the code into the key pad and locked the door.

* * *

At School, Homeroom-

"Hey there B, you were almost late, how come?" ChiChi asked.

"Well, the asshole had to claim his presence in the morning as usual. Tell me again, why is he our friend?" Bulma asked. "And then a cop pulled me over because I was speed. And then after he told me what I had done, it took him another fifteen minutes for him to stare at my breasts and then let me go with a warning."

"I am so sorry B, I guess today might not be such a great day for you huh?" 18 said. Bulma nodded in reply. "Well, it is almost first period, maybe things will turn out better then you are expecting them to."

"I want a boyfriend, or maybe just someone to make out with…" Bulma stated.

"Ha. Wow, big plans there huh?" ChiChi said as Bulma smiled with 18. "Well, we are going to a club this weekend, maybe you might get some booty then. Ha."

* * *

While the three girls carried on with their giggles and laughs, Krillen turned to Goku and Vegeta, "I wonder what they are talking about?"

"Maybe hair, or make-up and crap. Lord only knows what boring things they talk about," Vegeta stated. "Plus, we all know Goku's harpy always talks about stupid crap anyways, so I am guessing that is what they are talking about…shit."

"Hey now Vegeta, that isn't really that nice," Goku said. "ChiChi is a great person, inside and out, she is my one and only."

"I think I am going to throw up."

"Wait a minute, _I _disgust _you…_I beg to differ, you are the one who keeps starring at Bulma over there," Goku said.

"And a little to friendly if you ask me," Krillen said.

"Well I guess that doesn't matter then huh? Cause no one asked you cue ball," Vegeta remarked.

* * *

"I really don't feel like going to gym. I hate gym" Bulma began to complain. "I'd rather be in swim class right now, we get to actually swim today."

"Oh Bulma, it isn't that bad is it, to go to gym I mean?" 18 asked. "Besides, the day will be over before you know it."

"Yeah, but even after that, I still have to go to the stupid office for my dad and work on the new project. Which I must say is going to be awesome."

"Ha. That's great B," ChiChi said. "I think your father better watch out soon, you might be taking over…Oh, so what are we going to do after school?"

"I have to go to the office, I have to stay more then an hour, I want this project to be done and over with," Bulma stated.

"I have a family dinner to go to," 18 shrugged her shoulders. "Sorry, but my dad is back in town and wants us to eat at that new French restaurant."

"Oh, so I guess I am flying solo tonight…"

"Well you can always hang out with Goku…" 18 said.

"No, he has to go with his father to his club to help with plans for his new club. I mean, his father is always building new clubs and he wants a teenagers opinion," ChiChi said.

"Oh, that sucks. Well, maybe your _loving_ mother wants to spend time with you," Bulma said.

"Ha. Now that is a joke!" ChiChi said, "My mother and Brad will be hitting it all night, they'll be too busy."

"I'd rather my parents screw each other then want to spend time as a family. It is just another way for him to play happy dad for the press while his bed warmer is out of the country. Mother has a little hunch that daddy isn't sleeping alone," 18 stated. "But, what can you expect, it he ain't sleeping with you, he is sleeping with someone else."

"Ha. Isn't that the truth," Bulma said. "My mother thought that daddy was having an affair, but that was when she decided to have an affair too."

"And how do you know this?" ChiChi asked.

"Oh, mother doesn't hide her affair, she flaunts it, why do you think I told you that both my mom and dad were away together. Trying to _re-create_ their magic."

"Wow, I love it," 18 said. "Parents have more drama then we do."

"Well, you must admit, they hide a lot of it very well too," ChiChi said. "Oh my gosh, what is today, Tuesday?" They nodded. "That is right, I have to go to work. God do I hate it. Not seeing Goku or you two is horrible and having my ass grabbed and going home smelling like beer and pizza is not that great."

"Ha. I am sorry."

"If anyone wants to change lives, just ask, I'll give it to you," ChiChi said.

"Oh the bell is about to ring, I'll catch you gals later, I have to go to my locker," Bulma ran off into the hall. Before Bulma could reach her locker, a strong and firm arm wraps itself around her and pulls her into the janitor's room. "Excuse you, how dare you touch me. I will report you if you do not release me," Bulma stopped her yelling and hitting when the light came on and she saw Vegeta.

"So bitchy, god, I just wanted to finish what we had last night," Vegeta whispered in her ear. Bulma melted into hi arms.

"Oh no you don't mister, you stopped it last night, so why do you want it now?" Bulma looked at him puzzled. "I know why, because you just wanted to play a joke on me, and prove that you can have me, but it ain't going to work-"

Before she could finish, Vegeta locked his lips with hers. His lips were warm and soft to the touch of Bulmas'. She wanted him so much and now she had him. He pressed her against the wall, roaming her body.

"Wait…"She pushed him away, "We can't."

"Why? It could be our little secret…"

"It will never work, we hate each other, I'd kill you."

"You never know until you try," Vegeta smirked at her.

"Fine, come by my office tonight and we'll talk…" Bulma suggested. "Only talking though."

"As long as that harpy, ChiChi is not there," Vegeta demanded.

"No, she has to work as well," Bulma said. "Come by whenever you want, I'll probably be there all night." He agreed and placed a kiss on her neck and left the room. Bulma smiled. She walked to her first period class in a _dream world_.

* * *

"Hey B, what took you so long?" 18 asked.

"And you look flushed? What is the matter," ChiChi asked, she was concerned for her best friend.

"Oh it is nothing, I was at my locker and then something like a hair or something dropped into my contact. I has to go clean them really fast," Bulma lied. "I am sorry I worried you guys."

"Oh it is okay now that we know," ChiChi smiled at Bulma. Bulma saw Vegeta and he smirked at her and sent her a quite wink, she smiled in response.

"Oh hey B, is it okay if I go sit with Goku and 18 sits with Krillen for today? I mean, that means you have to sit with Vegeta?" ChiChi asked.

"No, it is fine, you guys have plans tonight, I know you guys want to spend as much time with them as possible," Bulma replied.

"Thanks, we'll talk to you later," As soon as they had left, Vegeta sat down.

"Hey, so I guess you _caring_ and _loving _friends left you," Vegeta remarked.

Bulma gave him an annoyed look, "Well, I kind of disserve it thought. All the times I left them for Yamacha."

"Hey you guys, do you think something is going on between them?" 18 asked. They all looked toward Bulma and Vegeta.

"They look like they are having a friendly conversation. I mean, Bulma is smiling," ChiChi stated. "Maybe should help them hook up?"

"No, I think they can do it on their own if they really like each other," Krillen said, 18 agreeing.

"Oh come on, they would be so cute together, I mean me and 18 can talk to Bulma while you two boys talk to Vegeta," ChiChi said.

"Okay, hello everyone again, I am so sorry I am late but I was talking to some of the other teachers about the big senior trip. It is now between Russia, Venice, or the Bahamas. We are actually still typing up information, but by the end of the month, I will be able to give all seniors the information needed. I know you all are very excited." He walked to his desk, "Now I need to give everyone their manuals and booklets." He began passing everything out.

By the end of the class, everyone was extremely bored and ready to go. Once the bell rang, ChiChi grabbed 18's wrist and ran after Bulma.

"Hey there B, sorry about that thing in class about sitting with our men and leaving you with Vegeta," ChiChi said while getting evil looks from 18.

"Oh no, it is fine, I understand."

"Speaking of Vegeta, we noticed that you two were getting kind of friendly," ChiChi stated.

"ChiChi, whatever you are thinking, just forget about it. Vegeta and I are just turning a bad situation into a better outcome. _Nothing more_," Bulma said.

School was finally over, "Hey I guess I'll talk to you guys later tonight?" Bulma asked.

"Yea," everyone waved and said their good-byes. Bulma spotted Vegeta and caught his wink once more and drove off to the office.

* * *

_At the Office_

"Hey again Gladis, how are you today?"

"Oh I am doing good ma'am."

"Do I have any calls?" Bulma walked up to Gladis's desk.

"Umm, yes, your father called he wants you to call him on anything about the new proto-types. Also the partners called, they need you to call them about the projects as well and you need to call all the other partners and set up a meeting for you and your father next week to discuss the promotions of the project."

"Wow, thank you Gladis," Bulma started off to her office. "Oh, and you have an hour left and then you are free to go, just beep in and tell me. But there is no reason for you to stay all night."

"Thank you Miss Bulma." Bulma smiled and walked into her office. She looked at her desk and began making her phone calls.

After Bulma was finally finished making the phone calls to both her partners and then to her father, she pulled out the projects and began to make plans and new features. Bulma got a few snakes and a drink and began working. Pulling a few plugs and rearranging a few.

"Your Mrs. Gladis said she was leaving, and let me just say, you should stop eating so much, you don't want to mess up that perfect figure of yours," Bulma turned around and saw Vegeta.

"Well, Hello to you too. So what do we need to talk about?"

"First, you need a shower," Vegeta looked at her, 'Even her being messy made her sexy,' he thought.

"Ha. Ha. You are very funny. So, what do we need to establish? I mean, we both have an attraction to one another, although, at times I want deny it."

"Like wise," Vegeta remarked with a smirk.

"Well Vegeta, I kind of want to see where this goes…don't you?" Bulma asked, gaining a nod and eye contact in response. Bulma walked up to him, "What do you suppose we do?"

"Well, I suggest something only we know about. I don't want your little friends in on it, especially little Miss Hook Us Up, that harpy would always gossip about it and ask too many questions."

"I agree, so I guess it is kind of like a secret relationship?" Bulma stated. "So if this turns out good, we can be open about it, and if not, we can always go back to not talking and hating each other, right?"

"I like this plan."

"So we act as if nothing has happened in public…and when we are alone…" Bulma leaned into Vegeta.

"Just leave it to the imagination…" Vegeta pulled Bulma into a passionate kiss.

* * *

Author's note: Well, there you go…I hope you guys liked it as much as I like it. . Stay tuned for the third chapter, coming soon. Please Review! 


	3. Chapter Three: Something Different

_Title: When, Where, What Time?_

_Rating:_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z, although I wish I did…hmm…that would be GREAT! ._

_Authors Note:_

_Hey there you guys. I am here to update my story once more. Isn't it great? Lol. Sorry, having a moment here. Well, I am now updating as much as I can because this weekend, I cannot write until Sunday, my Junior/Senior Prom is this Saturday, 8-16-04, and I a busy busy busy. Sorry. But I promise the updates won't take that long. I promise, this story only has like 20 chapters, but since I went in and re-wrote a lot, it could be more, but no less. And they are already written, so if anything, this story will be the first to update. Not much is left really._

_But that is a long time away. It is only the third chapter and I promise, I have added in new and more drama then ever. Think of it like the OC has met Laguna Beach. Sad to say, I LOVE and ADURE both those shows. : ) Well, I hope you enjoy reading this chapter and can't forget to review. Love you all!_

* * *

Chapter Three

The next few days went by very slow for Bulma but none the less, they were eventful. Vegeta and Bulma perused their love interest, sneaking away every chance they had and no one became the wiser. ChiChi constantly brought up Vegeta when she was with Bulma, still plotting them to 'hook up', but Bulma would yell and carry on as if she had no interest in him.

Bulma had to admit though, she hated lying to her best and dearest friends. But the mystery intrigued her still. Living a lie was somewhat exciting. Bulma felt as if she was in need of a good challenge, Vegeta was a challenge and she intended on going on a conquest and taking over.

It was finally the last period of the day and to add to the frustration, it was Friday and school was never ending. The gang was 'scheduled' to hit the club that night and then bar hop the following night. Bulma was more than ready to hit the town. And this however, was what made her thirst for Vegeta grows more and more. The thought of her and Vegeta together all weekend, running off, and doing what sexually frustrated teens do and being able to hide from both their friends and the paparazzi.

"Now class, this is the end of the first week of school," The swim teacher paused for a quick moment while the screams filed the pool area. "I want everyone to do what they've been doing for this week and just swim. I don't care what you gals do, but no horse play, no one needs to get injured, God forbid."

Once the teacher was gone, Bulma took a quick glance at Vegeta in the boxing area and turned back to her friends. "So, what club are we going to first?"

"I am not quick sure, I think the guys want to go to Hustlers, but that is what Goku was saying," ChiChi stated.

"Oh it doesn't really matter, but I mean, Hustlers is a new club in town, I heard that is was supposed to be good," 18 said.

"I can't wait till tonight," Bulma said, she began to take off her towel, standing there, Vegeta caught a glimpse of her slimming figure from the corner of his eye. She was standing there, a matching brown bathing suit, with pink, purple and white flowers with ties on both sides of the bottoms and tied around her busted area and around her neck. Vegeta couldn't help but be taken in by her luxurious body.

"Oh B, is that a new bathing suit?" ChiChi asked.

"Yeah, isn't it cute?" ChiChi and 18 nodded. "Yeah, I got it just the other day, on Monday I think it was?"

"Oh my gosh, B, I think Vegeta is starring at you!" ChiChi grinned.

"Oh whatever Chi, he is probably looking at Marron over there," Bulma looked at Vegeta. Part of her hoped that he was looking at her, but the other half felt that maybe he was looking at Marron or some other girl.

"I doubt it, I mean, he is barely paying attention to his spar," 18 said. "But maybe you are right B, he probably isn't looking at you, he only goes for the slutty and whorish girls."

Everyone walked to the pool, "Yeah, you are right about that one," Bulma agreed. She felt slightly stupid and had a hard blow to her ego. Although, if 18 did know about their secret fling, maybe she would not have said what she said…but she doesn't know and everyone knows that Vegeta likes those easy lays.

Right after school, the gang quickly pushed through the hallways, other students quickly move out of their way. When they got to their cars they stood around, figuring out what they had planned.

"So, how is this going to work?" Bulma asked.

"Umm, the guys are going to my house and then I guess all the girls can go to your house. I think that would be easier, don't you?" Krillen asked.

"Yeah, I think that sounds good," ChiChi said, Bulma and 18 nodded.

"So it is settled then. We will meet you boys at Hustlers and then it is party time! WOOH!" Bulma shouted.

"Ha.Ha. Yeah, I can't wait," 18 said.

"Okay, well we are off," Goku and Krillen got into their cars and began to leave.

"B, you coming?" ChiChi asked.

"Yea," Bulma sat into her car, hoping they would leave soon, which they did. She looked at Vegeta, he slowly walked up to her.

"So, why were you starring at me today? Especially in Fourth…"

"How would you know if I was starring if you weren't starring?"

"Ah, that is good…" Vegeta kissed her neck smoothly. Reaching her ear, nibbling softly he whispered, "I can't wait for tonight."

"Hmm, me either," Bulma moaned quietly.

"I will see you then," Vegeta bent to her lips, brushed them lightly with his own lustful lips. Bulma blushed, he smirked and waved with two fingers and drove off in his car. Bulma melted in her chair. When she finally gained her senses, she smiled and drove off.

* * *

Oh my gosh, I have no idea what I should wear," ChiChi looked in Bulma's closet. "Are you sure I can wear whatever I want?"

"Oh yea, I don't mind, I promise, you and 18 feel free to take what you want," Bulma was the last to take a shower, her hair was pulled up in a towel and another wrapped around her body.

"What are you going to wear?" 18 asked.

"I am not sure yet," Bulma looked into her closet. "I mean, I might just wear some jeans or something."

"I think I look fine in this? What do you think?" ChiChi was wearing a black leather mini-skirt with a tight white halter-top with black high heels.

"I like that, it suits your figure really good," Bulma said, 18 nodded in agreement. "What do you want to wear?"

"Umm, I am not sure yet," 18 said, Bulma was now dressed, she wore tight faded blue jeans with a white belt with silver stubs, white pointed toe high heels and a with strapless bra with a blue tank top over it that went below her bust. "Oh wow, you look so cute."

"Thanks." Bulma said, "I still have to figure out what I am going to do with my hair, I think it is getting way too long, I need a hair cut."

"Oh, I have a deal…you pick me out something to wear and I will cut your hair, for free!" 18 said.

"Ha. Sounds good."

18 did as she promised. Bulma's hair was once below her mid-back, but 18 cut her hair a little shorter than her shoulders. 18 styled her bangs to wear they were longer normal, hanging below her eye level. 18 began to straighten Bulma's hair, Bulma loved how her hair looked, it resembled Ashlee Simpson's haircut.

"Thanks 18, it looks so cute. Now, lets pick you out a new outfit, mmk?" Bulma said and received a nod in reply.

"Oh cool, I like that," Bulma held up a pair tight blue jeans, hip huggers, with a red tank top and red heels to match.

"I think you will look hot in this," Bulma said.

* * *

"Dude, I think it is time for us to get ready, don't you? The girls will get pissed if we are not there when they are," Krillen said.

"I know right, and they take longer to get ready than any guy does," Goku stated.

"Whatever, I think this is kid of ridiculous," Vegeta said. "I just want a good lay tonight."

"You would say that," Krillen said.

"So, what do you give a damn about it?"

"What he is trying to say is, that maybe you should try and aim higher in your choice of dating, or maybe you should try and get into a commitment?"

"Whatever Goku, you are such an idiot. I don't want a commitment. I want to be single. I like being single," Vegeta smirked. "What do you think?" Vegeta wore somewhat loose-yet-tight faded blue jeans with a white and light blue/dark blue stripped button up shirt. He also wore an under shirt with a brown belt and brown boots.

"Looks nice," Goku also wore jeans and a with muscle shirt, also wearing a belt and boots, only black while Krillen wore a pair of baggy skater jeans with a white '_Element_' s shirt and white shoes.

"I think we are ready," Goku said.

"Well, it is about seven thirty, almost eight. I think we better go, I think the girls wanted to be there about eight o'clock anyway." They nodded and Goku gave Vegeta his keys to his Hummer H2 and they drove off.

* * *

"Jeez B, I can't believe that your parents bought you this car and you barely even drive it," ChiChi stated.

"Well, mom and dad told me that I can't drive it because it might get stolen or ruined…and I am like, so you want my eclipse to get stolen or ruined."

"Wow, that is messed up," 18 said.

"Oh, you guys, who is drinking tonight because I plan on drinking and I do not want to drive," Bulma stated.

"Well, you guys know I am not planning on drinking anything, I do not go near beer, so I will drive, don't worry," ChiChi said. "So you and 18 can get as drunk as you want."

"Ha. Thanks, and I plan on getting drunk," 18 said with a grin.

* * *

They were all finally there together, the guys, of course had already been there but it wasn;t until eight fifteen did the girls arrive. When they actually did get inside the club, they quickly spotted the guys an walked to them.

"wow, you look great Chi," Goku said, kissed her lips.

"Thank you," ChiChi said with a smile and flushed cheeks.

18 rolled her eyes and sat down beside Krillen, "Hey there, so how long have you guys been here?"

"I'd say an hour," Krillen smiled. "Vegeta has danced with a few girls, me and Goku sat here and drank a little."

"Oh, so who is going to be your guy's driver for the night?" Bulma asked.

"Goku is, you know how Goku and ChiChi are, they never drink," Krillen stated.

"This is boring. I want to dance. Well I guess since Goku and Chi want to _eat_ each other alive, and Vegeta is out dancing and you two want to talk all night and drink, I am going to go pick up a guy," Bulma grinned and walked down to the dance floor.

Bulma began to dance slightly, moving her body back and forth. Holding her arms in the air, rubbing against the lusting bodies surrounding her. Bulma was dancing with someone, a man with strong features, he wrapped his arms around her waist. She grinned.

Vegeta was standing on the top level where the gang had sat down. He watched Bulma dancing with the strange man. Placing his arms around her, feeling her, touching her. Vegeta looked at Goku and ChiChi, they were busy making out and 18 and Krillen were already drunk to notice him slowly walk away and down to the dance level.

Vegeta made his way to Bulma, pulling her away from the man and into his embrace. Bulma smiled, seeing Vegeta holding her.

"What took you so long?"

"Well, I was just watching you make a slut of yourself…"

"So it is okay for a guy to dance and parade around, but it isn't okay for a girl to feel and dance sexy?"

"Oh so that is what you were calling that, I thought it was a lap dance."

"Well, are you here to criticize me or are you here for one?" Bulma looked up at him with the look of lust in her eyes. Vegeta smirked.

Once the second song came on, Bulma began to move her body. Wrapping her arms around his neck, his strong hands placed gently on her hips. Her body began lightly rubbing against his lower area, Bulma grabbed his hips and lowered her body, swiftly rubbing his one leg in-between her thighs, coming up to make eye contact. He kissed her neck softly as she put her back to him, slowly rubbing into him.

"Oh my god, is that what I think it is?" ChiChi starred at Bulma and Vegeta. "And is it who I think it is?"

"Oh wow, it is Bulma…" Goku said.

"What the hell?" ChiChi said angrily.

"Oh give it a rest Chi, I mean, they are both lonely, let them have a little fun. Besides, they have both been drinking, they might not even remember in the morning," Krillen said.

"Oh whatever, I think they have something," ChiChi said.

"No, don't Chi, let's just do as Krillen says…leave them alone for the night," 18 suggested.

When the song was done, Bulma left the dance floor and walked to the bathroom. Walking into the stall she sits down and relaxes.

"Wow…I can't believe I did that…" Bulma released a sigh. She had secretly been nervous the whole time. Although from the outside she looked extremely sensual and erotic, inside she was afraid to mess up and find out that Vegeta no longer desired her as she desired him.

"Yes sir," Bulma sat silently for a moment, a woman's voice appeared. "Of course sir, it is the Briefs girl and she is here at the club like we thought….oh no sir, much worse. It is front-page material, I promise. I can see the headlines now, 'Bulma Briefs, Daddy's little girl ain't so _little _anymore'." Bulma's mouth dropped. She was wondering what they had caught on tap. Maybe a few pictures.

Once the woman removed herself from the bathroom, Bulma stepped out of the stall. She shrugged off the recent conversation she had overheard, it wasn't a big deal. The reporters and cameras have seen much worse.

With a smile Bulma walked out of the bathroom. She quickly spotted Vegeta, "Hey sexy."

"Hey. I think Goku and his harpy are ready to go," Vegeta said, pointing to ChiChi and Goku.

"Oh yea," Bulma moaned, looking at her watch, it was already two. "I guess we should be going anyways, It is getting late."

"You remember what I told you to do?"

Bulma nodded with a smile, "Act drunk…" Bulma mocked Vegeta's tone of voice.

"Ha. Ha. Very funny…"

"It is a gift you know, to be this cute and funny all at the same time. I swear, it took me a whole two days to achieve it." Bulma smiled and Vegeta pulled her into a swift kiss. She moaned softly, "I'll see you later."

Bulma left the smirking Vegeta by the wall of the bar, making sure they were apart and so she could play drunk.

"Oh, there is B, Oh B, we're over here," Bulma dazedly walked over to the screaming and waving friend.

"B, are you okay?" 18 asked.

"Chi-…" Bulma leaned up against her. "I…I don't feel so…so…go-" Bulma 'fakingly' passed out into ChiChi's arms. Thinking to herself, 'Wow, those stupid drama classes do pay off…'

"Oh my gosh, B?" ChiChi looked at Bulma with a concerned face. "I think we need to get her home."

"Oh yea," Goku grabbed Bulma from ChiChi and they began walking out to the car, while Vegeta slowly walked in from the back. Goku laid her down in the car, "Hey Vegeta, do you think you could drive Bulma, Chi, and me? Krillen and 18 are talking the over car?"

"Yeah, sure…" Vegeta took the keys, and they drove off to Goku's house.

* * *

Bulma had woken up and quickly jumped into the shower. Once she was done, she dressed into a pair of black dress paints with a matching jacket, both with white pin strips and a white halter-top. Slipping into some white high heels, Bulma walked down stairs.

"Hey there B," 18 said. ChiChi and 18 were sitting at the table, eating breakfast.

"I made some for all of us…" ChiChi looked at Bulma. "Oh, how are you feeling? I think you drank more than all of us?"

"Oh I feel okay I guess…I slept really good, and I threw up a lot. I think I drank too much on an empty stomach too fast, ya know it? But I am going to take some headache pills.

"Well that's good." ChiChi took a sip of her orange juice.

"Why do you have to go to work today? I mean, it is Saturday…" 18 asked.

"Well, daddy will be back tomorrow and I need to have a meeting today. I stupidly schedule my meetings for today without thinking. I am sorry."

"It is okay B, what time do you think you will get off?" ChiChi asked.

"Umm, I am not sure," Bulma drank a little milk. "Maybe about four. Keep your cell phone on and I will call you. Or if you want, call the office."

"Sounds good," ChiChi said.

"Okay, well you guys can hang out here if you want, and if you leave don't forget to punch in the code. I'll talk to you later," Bulma waved and left the house.

* * *

"Hey there Gladis," Bulma smiled at her. "How was your Friday evening?"

"It was wonderful Miss. Briefs, and yours?"

"It was grand. Oh, are there any calls?"

"Umm yes ma'am…Mr. Franklin called, her wants to talk to you, umm, your father called again and then Mr. Hummingbergy called to confirm your meeting this afternoon."

"Thank you so much. If there are any calls, hold them for me, and as soon as Mr. Hummingbergy gets here, send him in."

"Alright."

"Thank you Gladis," Bulma walked off and into her office. She grabbed her papers and placed them on the meeting table and began setting everything up for the meeting. "Oh crap," Bulma picked up her phone and dialed Mr. Franklin's number.

"Yes hello, this is Bulma Briefs with the Capsule Corporation, I was wondering if it was possible for me to speak with Mr. Franklin? Yes ma'am, thank you." Bulma waited for a minute or too, "Yes, Hello Mr. Franklin. Yes sir. The proto-types are ready. Yes sir, I am presenting them today to the board. I promise. These things are better than ever. Alright, I'll have my father call you tomorrow, yes, thank you."

Bulma quickly hung up the phone. Bulma sat at her desk for a moment, waiting for the day to end. She desperately wanted to see Vegeta.

"Miss Briefs?"

"Yes Gladis?"

"The mail is here, you have three packages."

"Thank you, can you bring them to me?" With that Gladis walked in and handed Bulma the mail, "Thank you." Once Gladis was gone, Bulma opened the package. One was from the Company allies and then another from her uncle. She really did not care for it, Bulma quickly moved on to the next bit of mail…a magazine.

"So…this is what they got?" Bulma looked at the magazine, a smirk on her face rose. It was a picture of Bulma Briefs, the most famous and popular genius of the world on front cover dancing with the best actor/producer/director in show business's son. Vegeta. Bulma smiled. "Maybe daddy won't like this one…oh well."

* * *

It had been a long day for Bulma. All the mail, her big scandal in the magazine, her proto-types were approved along with Bulma's new invention, the Gravity machine. When she was finally home, Vegeta was standing there on her front pouch, "So what are you doing here stranger?"

"Nothing really…I read our scandal…Father was all to proud that I banged the genius."

"Ha. Now that is good, I like that, it also says that you made me a slut."

"I know," Vegeta gave her a smirk.

"So, since it is nine o'clock, I have nothing to do, the gang went out Bar hopping without us…what shall we do?"

"I don't know…" Vegeta pulled Bulma close to him, brushing his lips over hers, he kissed her passionately.

"Are you going to stay the night?" Bulma looked at him with pure lust in her eyes. He smirked...

"Not tonight..I am sorry," Bulma smiled softly, she kissed him once more."But I do want to stay awhile." Bulma nodded.

* * *

_Author's Note: Well, that was Chapter Three…I hope you guys liked it a lot…I think it turned out pretty good. . of course, I have been adding a lot more things in it then what it use to have. But there you go. I hope you enjoyed it. Next update will come soon! I promise! Please Review!_


	4. Chapter Four: Just another Day

_Title: When, Where, What Time?_

_Rating:_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z, although I wish I did…hmm…that would be GREAT! ._

_Authors Note:_

_Hey there everyone, all my faithful readers. Well, so far my story is doing great. I swear it is. I am so happy that everyone who has read it and say so many wonderful and pleasing comments. And I know for a fact that I am not the greatest writer, I am trying to get to be a good one, like us all. So please forgive me for any misspellings and grammar problems. I am actually re-writing everything, although, I go through, and trust me, I now say 'wrap' instead of 'rape'. Now that is an achievement. Lol._

_But anyways, Here is the next chapter in the story. Trust me, it is only chapter four and it is going to get better and better. Of course, if you are wondering, Yamacha will not play a big part in here, as you can tell. Sorry. I do not like him, and well, I just don't want him in here. And if you can tell, there has been A LOT of changes from the first postings of this story, but I hope the changes have made it better than ever._

_I hope you guys enjoy, and please review. Look forward to hearing all of your comments, bad ones and good ones, all are welcome. Can't say you are a writer unless you can swallow the criticism. Love you guys. Bye._

_Special Thanks:_

_vegetafanic1 _

_bina_

_coachzgrl19_

_Anime8_

_Sensation0023_

_fujutsu_

_Thank you for reading my story and having so many wonderful comments, you make me smile and proud of my story._

* * *

_Chapter Four:_

It was an early Sunday morning, Bulma's eyes opened as the early sunrise glistened over her sleeping body. Stretching her body, releasing a soft moan she looked at her clock.

"Oh, it's only eight o'clock," Bulma sat up. "I guess mother and father will be coming home today…I guess though. Lord knows if they don't show up."

Bulma shrugged and stood up, walking to her bathroom she wanted to get a move on with they day. Having to go to the office, she was hoping to be able to see Vegeta. Bulma got dressed a black skirt that went below her knees with a slit sleet on the right leg with a white sleeveless shirt. Bulma placed her hair up in a loose bun and slipped into a pair of black high heels, "Well, I guess this will do. It is only a meeting."

Bulma walked downstairs, grabbing her purse and cell phone. Bulma hopped into her car and dialed Vegeta's number.

"Hey there cutie. Yeah, I have one short meeting and then daddy is coming home. He'll be at the office all day. Yeah, mom will be home today too so I don't want to stay here long at all. Of course," Bulma laughed as she drove down the road to the office. "Well we could do whatever you want to do, but I have to call Chi and 18, I don't like them thinking that I don't want to hang out with them. Yeah, so you are going over to his house for the day? Okay. Yeah, that is fine."

Bulma had finally made it to the office, parking quickly, "So I'll call you when the meeting is over? Okay, that sounds fine. I'll just meet you at your place. Okay, bye." Once Bulma and Vegeta hung up the phone, Bulma walked into the office.

"Hello Miss Briefs. Your father called, he said he'll be back in one more hour while Mr. Franklin and the board will be here in two for the meeting."

"Is that all Gladis," Bulma looked over her schedule, "So this is the faxed schedule my father sent?"

"Yes ma'am, he said that your board meeting must be set up the way he wants it to be, and he also says that you need to have everything place and ready to go in the meeting room. "

"Did he say anything about my gravitation room?"

"Umm, yes ma'am he did, only he said that he will set up a meeting with the board in three weeks if you have all the blue prints and models and an actually gravity room, tested and ready."

"Okay, that is good, so it has been approved. I'm glad. Is there anything else?"

"No ma'am," Gladis smiled softly at Bulma.

"Thank you Gladis," Bulma started to walk to her office, "I'll be in my office, when father gets here, tell him to meet me in there."

"Yes ma'am," Bulma walked into her office and walked to the proto-types.

"Well, I guess I only have about thirty minutes to get everything ready." Bulma sighed and began moving everything into the meeting room. The meeting room was big. It was connected to both Bulma and Dr. Briefs' office. It had glass window doors, gold trimming with a dark wooden long desk centered with matching chairs. Setting the proto-types in each corner and two bulletin boards beside them. She put blue prints and special features on them. Bulma walked over to the end of the meeting room and placed the commercial preview up.

"Wow, this looks great honey," Bulma turned around quickly.

"I thought you wouldn't be here for an hour?"

"I just got here, and it actually took an hour and thirty minutes."

"Oh my gosh, that means the meeting will start soon, I must have lost track of time," Bulma looked around.

"Don't worry Bulma sweetie, it looks great. The board cannot wait to see what we've created…they are rather excited.

"Excuse me Dr. Briefs, Miss Bulma…the board has arrived. Should I send them in?"

"Yes please Gladis," with that, one by one, men in top of the line suits walked in…

* * *

Vegeta walked into Goku's house, "Hey man, what took you so long?"

"I don't know," Vegeta followed Goku into the game and movie room. "So what are you guys doing?"

"Oh nothing, watching _Pimp My Ride_ on MTV. It is a re-run though." Krillen was sitting on one leather chair while Goku plumped back down on the long leather chair.

"So what are we doing for the day?" Krillen asked.

"I guess…this," Goku hated staying in sometimes, but he was tired from the night before. Goku, Krillen, 18 and ChiChi had gone party and bar hopping and Goku got drunk. Of course, he never had hangovers, or threw up, his body was sore from all the dancing and driving, and he was physically exhausted.

"ChiChi and 18 want to go shopping again today, but me and Goku don't want to," Krillen stated. "I think they are going to ask B to go with them. Oh yea, where were you last night?"

"No where, at my house. My father came home and he wanted to have this big huge movie night, he wanted our opinion on his new movie."

"Well, was it good?" Goku asked.

"I guess, mother didn't like it," Vegeta looked at the TV.

"How come?"

"Because father had a love scene with the same woman that my mother saw him with in his trailer at the last two movies he was in…and they weren't going over lines."

"Ha. What is with all our parents, do they all want to be with someone else?" Krillen asked.

"I guess." Goku looked and Vegeta, "You won't believe what happened, Krilen's mom walked in on my mom and his dad banging it."

"Are you fucking serious," Vegeta released a laugh.

I know right, but hey, my mom's excuse was that she is unhappy and since the _split_ with my father, she sometimes has to help her soul."

"Your mom is a basket case, I swear. I'll be god damned," Vegeta smirked.

"But my mom is so mad," Krillen said. "It is said really, I hate to blame her, but she is always yelling at him and telling him to leave."

* * *

"Hi everyone, I am glad to see you all here this glorious morning," Dr. Briefs smiled. "Of course, since I have been gone for a week, my daughter, Bulma has re-designed and put this whole meeting together for us. I hope you all enjoy what we have planned for you."

Bulma stood up and stood at the front of the room, "Hello everyone. I am so happy to see all of you. Now we have an amazing presentation for you guys today. I'd like to have your attention at the back of the room to show you the preview of the commercial."

"As you can see, the proto-type is an amazing creature. It can clean, process new information and help anyone with anything. It can be controlled by a remote, it is also attached to the cameras and security system of the house so it can dial the police when you're gone, or sleeping."

As they watched the commercial, they board was amazed at the proto-type. It was as amazing as it looked. Bulma continually told the board about the proto-type.

When it was finally done, Bulma turned the lights on and smiled. "Now I know this is a big step in technology, but trust me it is a great invention. It is like a computer, it is only as smart as it is owner. The proto-type is controlled by a main computer here, at Capsule Corporation, if anything goes wrong, there is a chip inside of it's brain that will alert us and we can shut it off and stop the problem before it does."

* * *

ChiChi and 18 walked into the room, "Hey baby."

"Hey," ChiChi walked up to Goku and laid over him. "How was your morning?"

"Oh, just peachy keen. My body aches."

"Oh, I am sorry baby. Well, are you and Krillen, oh and Vegeta going with us to the mall?"

"We also have to go to the school to place in our down payment for the trip," stated 18.

"Umm, I don't really want to go to the mall…"

"Oh, is it because you're tired?" ChiChi looked at Goku.

"Yes, I am in pain, my back hurts and we just went to the mall like last week," Goku stated.

"Oh, well that is okay, maybe B would want o go," ChiChi said.

"We need to call her, I am sure she ahs been up at the office all weekend, she might want a break." 18 looked at ChiChi, "Why don't you ca;; her cell really fast Chi."

"Okay," ChiChi did as 18 said, and dialed Bulma's number. Unfortunately, ChiChi only received Bulma's answering machine. "Hey there B, it is me, Chi and 18. We are wondering if you wanted to hang out today or whatever. I am sure you are at the office and I think you've been there all week. I think you should take a break. Your father is the one who owns it, let him do the crap, come hang with us. Call me when you have a chance, love you sweetie."

ChiChi hung up and looked at 18, "So you only got her machine?"

ChiChi nodded, "I guess it is okay. I think she was at the office again."

"I hope she calls us, I missed B last night, and sad to say it, we missed you too Vege-head."

"Ha. Ha. I love the name, it is so original you stupid harpy," Vegeta snapped. "I'll see you guys later, I'm gone, I have another family thing tonight" Vegeta said his good-byes and left the house.

ChiChi rolled her eyes, "What got stuck in your ass?"

* * *

Bulma feel into her chair with a sigh and a moan. It was only five o'clock and Bulma was exhausted. The meeting had lasted over four hours and then the meeting lunch lasted three. Bulma was tired and she was ready to see Vegeta.

"Hey Bulma sweetie," Dr. Briefs walked into the her office. "Nice work in there, you bought them off. They said that the proto-types will be on the market in two months."

"That is great daddy, did you like the changes I made?"

"Yes, absolutely. It was better than what it was before," Dr. Briefs stated. "But you know what? You time is done here, I'm sure you want to go have some fun."

"Thanks daddy," Bulma grabbed her purse and started out the door.

"Oh and Bulma, no parties tonight, I saw the magazine, keep the front pages down to a minimum."

"I am sorry daddy, but we were just dancing, and I wasn't drunk."

"I know," Dr. Briefs smiled and Bulma left. She pulled out her cell, quickly listening to her two messages. First was ChiChi, "I guess I should call her first." Bulma dialed ChiChi's number as she reached her car. "Hey there Chi. Yeah, I am still at the office. Yeah, had a big meeting today, the board bought our proto-type idea so yea. It was a big day. Yeah I am going home…yeah, mom is there and dad said that she wants to spend the night with me. Okay, yea, I'll see you tomorrow. Okay, bye."

Bulma started up her car and called Vegeta, "Hey cutie. Yeah, I've been thinking of you all day," Bulma giggled. "Yeah, I have to go by my house to get my bathing suit, are you going to pick me up? Okay, sounds good, give me ten minutes to get there and then I'll get ready, bye."

Bulma sped off to her house. She quickly ran up to her room and changed out of her office suit and into her bathing suit and in a tank top and a pair of shorts and flip-flops. She saw Vegeta pull up and she ran downstairs and hopped into his car.

"Glad to see you," Bulma kissed his cheek.

"So you ready to go to the beach?"

"Yup, so what did you tell the gang?"

"Just that I had another family thing to go to, my father made another movie and he wanted us to watch it."

"Oh, well I told Chi that I had to spend time with my mother," Bulma smiled as Vegeta drove off. "I our 'friends' of our are thinking that something is going on."

"Well, let them think that then, we'll just have to prove them wrong them," Bulma smiled, secretly wanting to let everyone know that she has the sexiest man, and he is hers.

"So I guess maybe we'll have to fight more and flirt with other people more I guess," Vegeta suggested.

"But…" Bulma held her tongue.

"What?" Vegeta looked at her as he pulled into the beach.

"Nothing…" Bulma sort of did not like this arrangement. It was like they were dating but not. They were free to do as they pleased and then be with each other when no one was looking. "When will we tell everyone?"

"I think we should wait a while longer, we aren't sure if this is still right," Vegeta lied. He wanted to tell people, he did not want to she anyone else's paws all over his woman, it wasn't right. But he just wanted to know that this would work.

"I guess your right," Bulma stated. "But we're here at the beach, let's get to it!"

Vegeta and Bulma laid out the chairs and towels before they hopped into he water. "Oh crap, I have to go to the bank this week, I need to make a down payment for the trip."

"Yeah, me too. That is what ChiChi and 18 were doing," Vegeta stated.

" Oh well, I guess I could do that tomorrow in the morning," Bulma said. "So your, parents are letting you go?"

"Yeah, my parents could really care less, they are busy with their own crap right now. Besides, I am eighteen, I can do whatever the hell I want."

"Ha. True. You know what my father said when he saw the magazine?"

"What?"

"He was like, Bulma sweetie, no more parties for this weekend, lets try and keep the front page down to a minimum."

"Ha. He is so gay sounding."

"Oh I know, oh well," Bulma smiled at Vegeta. "I can't wait till this trip. So I am guessing we will be roommates, assuming by then we'll be open with this relationship?"

"Yeah, assuming we get there," Vegeta said, hoping that they did.

"Very true," Bulma smiled. "Now, let's go swimming."

Bulma and Vegeta ran into the water. They splashed water at one another playfully and Vegeta swam up to Bulma and picked her up.

"Cheater!" She yelled while laughing.

"Ha. Whatever woman." They wrestled in the water, stealing kisses from one another.

When it was eight o'clock, the sun was setting and they decided to get out of the water. "Ah. I am so tired."

Bulma laid on her sit out chair beside Vegeta. She looked at him with a smile, "What?"

"Thank you, that was fun," Bulma stated.

They finally made their way back to the car. Once they were inside, Bulma hopped over onto Vegeta's lap with a grin.

"What are you doing?" Vegeta asked with a smirk.

"Nothing," Bulma placed one leg on each side of Vegeta's waist as he placed one arm around her back and reached up to her chin. His hand rubbed against her soft skin. He pulled her down for a passionate kiss.

* * *

_Author's Note:_

_I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! I hope everyone reviews and look out for the next chapter, it will be posted shortly!_


	5. Chapter Five: Halloween

_Title: When, Where, What Time?_

_Rating:_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z, although I wish I did…hmm…that would be GREAT! ._

_Authors Note:_

_Hey there everyone! What is up? Well, I am updating once again because I want to get this story fully re-posted for everyone so I can start on a new one and what not. Anyways, I was reading over the last few chapters, like chapter five and chapter six…it never occurred to me that I forgot to include the part when everyone finds out about Bulma and Vegeta. In the original chapter, I skip it all and go straight into the holidays, and even then I skip around a lot of things that might have happened…_

_So I came up with an idea…Of course, some chapters after this may be short, including this one. But instead of including all the holidays in one chapter, I've decided to spread them out. So it is kind of like this, all the fall and winter holidays will have their own chapters. And I am thinking I'll make them more long, but I cannot promise much. _

_Okay, the first holiday that we have is Halloween, that is this chapter. And this one may be quit short, if so, I'll post another chapter tomorrow…so lets see what happens._

_Enjoy and please review!_

* * *

Chapter Five: Halloween

It had been almost two months since Bulma and Vegeta had started their 'love' interest in one another. No one, not even ChiChi knew about them. It was like nothing had ever changed. Although, Bulma and Vegeta did make agreements not to flirt with too many people, just because they weren't 'open' about their relationship didn't mean they should ruin it before it even began.

Of course, Bulma missed telling ChiChi and 18 about Vegeta, she wanted to brag so much but had to find restraints. But the holidays were coming around the corner, almost Thanksgiving and Christmas. Bulma and Vegeta had recently discussed the possibility of telling the gang about them on New Years. But nothing was set in stone.

"Hey there B, I can't believe it is almost Halloween," ChiChi said.

"Oh I know, I think it is going to be awesome tonight, at the party at least," Bulma said. "What is your costume?"

"It is a surprise, I just hope no one else will be wearing the same thing," ChiChi said. "What about you 18, Bulma?"

"I am not sure yet," 18 stated plainly.

"Why not? The Halloween party is tonight and you need a costume. Halloween wouldn't be the same without them," ChiChi said with a giggle.

"I'm sure," 18 said.

"Ha. Well, I love Halloween," ChiChi said. "Don't you B?"

"I don't know, we are getting kind of old for 'dressing' up and crap," Bulma said.

"I know, Halloween is so over rated," 18 said.

"Well you both are sore doodles. Halloween parties have always been fun, I always love this time of the year. It is when all the holidays come in a month row and it is non-stop parties."

"You would say that Chi," Bulma said.

ChiChi rolled her eyes, "B, you still haven't told us what your costume is going to look like."

"I'm with 18 on this one, I'm not sure yet," Bulma said, shrugged her shoulders gently.

"I cannot believe you two," ChiChi said.

"Oh Chi, it is fine," 18 said.

"Whatever," ChiChi said. "So, what time are you going to be there Bulma?"

"I'm not sure, I have to go to the office for a few, but I should be there about eight, I promise."

"Good…We need to talk…we barely see you anymore," ChiChi said.

"I know but-"

"B, no _but_s, we miss hanging out with you. It has almost been two months and you hardly call anymore and you didn't go to the party last Saturday," 18 stated.

"I know, I'm sorry, I've just been really busy, that's all," Bulma said with a sigh. "I promise I'll be there tonight."

Bulma felt bad for how she was treating her friends, her closet and dearest people in her life, and she was pushing them away. She could wait till either New Year to tell everyone or end this with Vegeta. An Bulma certainly did not want to end their 'love' experiment. She was having way too much fun with him.

* * *

The day had gone by quickly, Bulma walked into her house, quickly greeted by her mother.

"Hey sweetie," Bunny said. "Do you have any plans for tonight? I know you have been doing a lot with that Mr. Vegeta lately."

"Well actually there is this Halloween party tonight that I promise the gang that I would go to," Bulma said with a smile.

"Well that sounds like fun," her mother turned to get a sip of her water. "So, what do on plan on wearing? I mean your costume."

"That is the thing, I don't know really, that is why I was in a hurry to get home so I could come up with something, ya know it?"

"Well, have fun," Bunny smiled at Bulma. "Oh Bulma, are you planning on staying out all night?"

"Yes mother," Bulma was walking to the stairs.

"Well, I have to leave for a business trip tonight, again…I'm sorry, but make sure you have what you need because I am going to lock up the house."

"Okay," Bulma ran upstairs. Closing the door she sat down on her bed, "What should my costume be?"

Bulma grinned and went inside her closet, she knew exactly what she was going to wear.

* * *

-Seven Thirty-five-

"Bulma dear, I am heading out the door," Bunny yelled up to her daughter.

Bulma stuck her head out the door, "Okay mom, I'll see you later."

"Your father won't be back until Thanksgiving and I'll be back in three days! Okay?"

"Sounds good," Bulma replied.

"I love you, and I'll call you," Bunny paused, the door bell rang. Opening the door she was greeted by Vegeta. "Hey there Vegeta, she is upstairs. I'm leaving, Bye Bulma."

"By mother," Bulma walked back into her bathroom.

"Woman?"

"What? " Bulma pocked her head out the door, "I didn't know you were here."

"Your mother let me in," Vegeta was wearing a pair of leather pants with a black belt and black boots, no shirt.

"Wow…what are you supposed to be?"

"I don't know really…I was going for a vampire slut…is it working?"

"Oh yea…sexy boy!" Bulma grinned and walked out of her bathroom. "What about me?" Bulma twirled for him. She was wearing a black mini skirt with a white halter-top and black knee high boots with heels.

"What are you?"

"I'm going for a vampire prostitute. I don't know really, anything to look slutt-er than you," Bulma winked at him.

"Ha. Ha," Vegeta wrapped his arms around Bulma and kissed her passionately.

* * *

"I thought Bulma would be here by now? I mean, it is almost eight," ChiChi looked at the clock.

"Don't worry Chi, she will be here," 18 said. "Why don't you go dance with Goku to distract you for awhile. By the time you are done, B will have already been here looking for you."

"Sounds good," ChiChi smiled happily, grabbed Goku, they headed down to the dance floor. They were hopping and dancing crazily.

"Wow? Did I miss something?" 18 turned around, Bulma smiled at her.

"Ha. I am so glad you came, Chi was ready to have a heart attack," 18 stated.

"I'm sorry, I got caught in traffic," Bulma hugged 18. "But it looks like Chi and Goku are having some fun. Where is Krillen? Why aren't you two dancing?"

"Oh, well we were about to but I decided to wait for you or whatever…"

"Oh well, I am here, so go dance, I'll be down there in a few," Bulma smiled. 18 obeyed and her and Krillen danced their way into the dancing crowd.

"Hey there sexy," Vegeta whispered in Bulma's right ear softly as he placed his hands on her hips.

"What took you so long? I missed you," Bulma said.

"Yea…right…" Vegeta smirked.

"I want to go dance," Bulma turned and faced her secret love. "Please…"

"But what about the gang, they might see us."

"They've seen us dance before, and besides, we plan on telling them about us on New Years anyway, so lets go dance."

"Okay," Vegeta and Bulma kissed quickly and walked out to the dance floor. They were greeted by their friends and other smiling faces. Bulma laughed and dance with Vegeta, the whole gang was having a good time.

* * *

_Author's Note:_

Hey there you guys, what is up? Well I told you that this was going to be a short chapter. They are going to kind of be for another two more chapters I think, or maybe just the Thanksgiving one. But I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and I promise, another update will come shortly!

_Hope you come back for more, Please Review and God Bless._


	6. Chapter Six: Thanksgiving

_Title: When, Where, What Time?_

_Rating:_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z, although I wish I did…hmm…that would be GREAT! ._

_Authors Note:_

_Hey there you guys! And to all my faithful readers! I hope that you guys are not mad at me for talking to long for updating…I was just trying to get some more reviews before actually posting again. And plus, I have been looking for a job endlessly…tear…and it is not working so well._

_Bu we are not here to discuss this poopoo matters, anyway, the story. As you know, I am trying to complete this story as soon as possible…I am already re-writing and writing my new stories that I am interested in posting. It is sad really, I have so many ideas and I just find little time to do so and sit down and type endlessly, now that would be a great thing to do. If only…_

_As you know, last chapter was Halloween, a fairly small and short chapter, but none the less, sweet. This chapter, I will try to make it somewhat long, but it is going to be the next holiday…Thanksgiving. Especially seeing as though that I had placed the entire seasons and holidays in one chapter, I am trying to make this longer…_

_I hope you guys enjoy, and please review, I am eager to see what you guys think of this story so far, thanks. Bye.  
_

* * *

Chapter Six: Thanksgiving

It was Wednesday, the first day of the Thanksgiving holiday leave. Bulma was busy at the office all night, trying to prepare things for her father. Once again, that morning, both her mother and father decided to take yet another business trip to Taiwan.

Bulma did not mind, she was planning on having the gang stay the night and celebrate the special turkey dinner the following night.

She sat at the table in her dinning room; she and Vegeta were to go to the market to pick everything up before their friends decided to show up at the Capsule Resident.

"Woman?"

"Yeah?" Bulma smiled secretly, Vegeta had finally came over. She had barely saw him that past week. He had gotten a new job some record store and he liked to work a lot. Bulma had no idea why, but all she knew was that he was probably bringing in some good money.

"Are you almost ready?" Vegeta was becoming impatiant. "All we really need are the essentials: a turkey…"

"You are so dumb, you cannot JUST have a turkey, there are pies, and side dishes and salads, and sparkling wines and champagnes."

"Whatever…" Vegeta smirked as he spotted her in the dinning room. "You are way too into this holiday crap; to my family it is just another day."

"But then again, my family is too, they always make a point to stay away during the holidays," Bulma smiled faintly. "I am starting to believe they share little interest in common culture and religion, simply the selflessness of their life's indulgence."

"Something I am sure you know something about?"

"And you are as well, you are not that naïve and poor, you are still from a very wealthy background."

"Economically, yes…" Vegeta sat in a chair beside Bulma. "Family wise? No…"

"Besides, if my family were here to celebrate anything, it would be even harder for them to carry out their affairs and still have time to _avoid _confrontation in front of me."

"As most parental units would say, it is to save you, not hurt you," Bulma smirked at Vegeta's comments. They had always found an easy way to talk between one another. She was always comfortable, and he was well educated. Unlike past boyfriends, he understood her; emotionally, mentally, and verbally.

"Done," Bulma smiled. "Are you driving?"

"Of course, I do not trust your lack of driving skills, you almost kill yourself at least four times a day with your reckless driving."

"I personally feel that I am a great driver, you are jealous."

"Oh yes, I am truly jealous as are others who are happy that I asset in saving their lives when you endanger theirs."

"Whatever," Bulma smiled. Folding up her list, Vegeta kindly took her hand in his and they walked to the car.

* * *

It had taken them only forty minutes to arrive at the store. Bulma and Vegeta quickly entered the store, hoping to be in and out in a matter of minutes was wishful thinking.

Unfortunately for them, wishing thinking is so much different in reality; the store was packed. Down every lane was a good thirty or more shoppers cutting and pushing aside the others to get the last bit of food.

"This is ridiculous," Vegeta whispered. He stood there in awe; even the packing lot was not as hectic as the store itself.

"Where to begin?" Bulma said, slightly tapping her chin.

"How about in the food aisle, I think that might help a lot," Vegeta said, dripping with a sarcastic tone.

"You are such a charmer, I mean…it is _so _nice to find a man with your brains, if you weren't so smart, I think the world would fall to its demises. Thank you oh great one, I am indebted with your brains," Bulma replied.

Vegeta rolled his eyes in attempt to forget her comment. Bulma smirked in triumph as they walked to the aisles with a shopping cart.

"We need a turkey, stuffing, corn, green beans, one dozen of eggs, mustard…" Bulma paused as Vegeta and Bulma wondered down the aisles as they picked up the necessary foods and supplies for their special Thanksgiving dinner.

"Umm, I think we are done," Vegeta said. Bulma looked at the shopping cart and then at her list.

"I think you are right," Bulma smiled. "I guess we can go now. I'd like to start preparing for tomorrow."

"Alright," Vegeta said. They walked to the check out lines and began to be ringed up.

Bulma and Vegeta walked out to their car with the bagger following quickly behind them, "I think that gang is going to be at the house in two hours. I think that while they hang out, ChiChi, 18, and I will cook a little."

"What are we having for dinner tonight?"

"I think we are going to order Chinese take-out?" Bulma said, "What do you think?"

"Sound good," Bulma and Vegeta waited and watched the young bagger place their groceries into the trunk of the car.

"Thank you so much," Bulma smiled and handed him a ten-dollar bill. The bagger nodded and left them.

"I never understood why people pay them, don't they get a pay check?"

"Well yeah, but it is always polite to do so," Bulma and Vegeta sat inside the car. Vegeta started up his car, revving it up; he pulled out of the parking space and left the packing lot quickly.

The pulled up into Bulma's driveway in a matter of minutes to leaving the store. "Wall that was eventful."

"Wasn't it though? A very exciting road trip," Bulma smiled. Vegeta came to a complete stop and looked at Bulma. "What? Do I have something in my teeth?"

"No," Vegeta touched her chin softly. Bulma smiled and closed her eyes as Vegeta leaned in for a kiss.

"Hmm…more please," Bulma smiled and was answered with her plea. Vegeta placed another passion filled kiss on her wanting lips.

* * *

An hour had gone by quickly, Bulma and Vegeta had long been done putting away the food supplies. It was only then did the gang start so up. ChiChi and Goku walked in with the Chinese take-out while ChiChi and Krillen walked in with all the bags.

"It is about time you four decided to come here," Bulma placed her hands on her shifted hips. "Honestly, I am going to have to re-think my friends here; Vegeta was here before any of you…"

Chichi rolled her eyes, "You are such a dork B." ChiChi smiled at Bulma and walked into the kitchen.

"Did you have any trouble getting the food?" 18 asked.

"No none, I had a lot of help," Bulma smiled.

"Well B, me, you and 18 should get started on cutting and stuff, while the guys play their video games."

"Sounds good," Bulma said. Bulma walked into he kitchen, looking over her shoulder for a quick glance at Vegeta before walking out.

"Wow B…" ChiChi said in awe. "You really went crazy this year huh?"

"Not really," Bulma said.

"I am just glad you did this for us, you know we are going to help pay for this," 18 stated.

"No you are not, besides, my father is going to pay for it, and plus…I he gave me the money to pay for this dinner for us," Bulma smiled.

"I cannot believe that that store let you buy alcohol. Did you have to say anything?" ChiChi asked.

"Not really, they knew it was me and they just gave it to me," Bulma smiled.

* * *

It was late in the night, Bulma looked around her living room at all her sleeping friends. The night had been extremely productive. ChiChi, 18 and Bulma had basically completed all food so that nothing would slow down the turkey. Of course, the guys did what they do best, sit, eat, and play video games.

Although, Bulma had to admit that it did not quite matter, the guys probably would have ruined it all. Bulma smiled with a heavy sigh and started to walk upstairs. She had hoped that Vegeta would pop out of some corner. They had barely seen one another that whole evening.

Bulma arrived in her bedroom, sad to have not seen Vegeta and dreadfully tired. She quickly dressed into a tank top and small women's pink boxers and went to her bathroom. When she was done, she slowly walked back into her bedroom.

"What the hell took you so long?" A strong voice arose. Bulma smiled as his arms wrapped themselves around her slender, barely covered waist.

"I don't know, what took you so long?" Bulma turned around, "I thought I would never have time with you to myself."

"Oh I am shocked. I know how traumatized you would be if restricted you from my presence."

"Ha. Ha. Funny guy."

"Shut up," Vegeta smirked as her smile turned into a frown. He graced her lips softly with his own before kissing her passionately. Bulma was shocked while she still allowed him to kiss her, feeling his roaming hands made Bulma smiled more with a slight moan.

* * *

Bulma woke to the smell of food cooking downstairs and the constant bickering of her friends. Bulma smiled. She stretched quickly and made her way to her bathroom to get ready for the day.

Bulma was done and ready in a matter of a few minutes and she wondered downstairs. She was greeted with screaming and arguing between the three boys fighting over who really won and ChiChi panicking about the turkey dinner.

"B? Oh my gosh, I thought you would never wake up," ChiChi yelled. "We have a big dinner and we need to get everything ready."

"Why Chi?" 18 asked. "Dinner isn't until like, what? Freaking five."

"Not at all, when you are on ChiChi's time, dinner is when she says it is," Bulma smiled.

"I resent that miss thing, besides, we don't have to stay here," ChiChi said smugly. "I could always go home and eat with my unloving family."

"Oh Chi, please save the dramatics, besides…dinner is always great when you are with us," Bulma stated.

"Whatever," ChiChi rolled her eyes.

"Now Chi, calm down…what exactly is the problem?" Bulma asked.

"She thinks that the turkey won't be ready soon…even though she has been cooking it since freaking six," 18 chimed in.

"Well, unlike you, I like to have it good, not too cold and not too crusty," ChiChi stated.

"Chi, it is okay, and 18, stop pissing her off," Bulma smiled. "We want to have a happy and joyous dinner."

"Okay," ChiChi said.

"And Chi, anything you make we be fine, I promise," Bulma said with a smile.

* * *

By the time dinner was done, the gang had all calmed themselves and were now involved with the conversations between one another and were constantly reminded of their hungry by their growling stomachs. It was around four o'clock and Bulma and ChiChi set up the dinner table. They made it look like royalty was coming. Everyone had a variety of plates and bowls along with assorted silver ware.

"Okay, it is dinner time," ChiChi called. Everyone immediately ran for the dinner table where they were greeted with an amazing feast.

"Wow B, Chi, this looks great," Krillen said.

"Most definitely," Goku chimed in with a grin on his face.

"So, who is saying grace?" ChiChi asked.

"How about you Chi, you are the one who did most of this," Bulma suggested while 18 nodded in agreement.

"You sure?" ChiChi looked at everyone, "Okay…We are gathered here this evening for a joyous occasion, it is Thanksgiving. We would like to give thanks for this blessed food you have so graciously given us and we give thanks to everyone and keep our family and friends in our prayers and thoughts. Thank you and amen."

"Amen," the gang replied.

"Let's eat!" Goku laughed out.

* * *

_Author's Note:_

_Hey there you guys! I hope you like this chapter, and I am sorry that it is kind of short...As you know this was only Thanksgiving, next chapter will be Christmas and New Years, together, in the same chapter. I hope you enjoyed this and Please review._


	7. Chapter Seven: Christmas & New Years

_Title: When, Where, What Time?_

_Rating:_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z, although I wish I did…hmm…that would be GREAT! ._

_Authors Note:_

_Hey there everyone and to all my faithful readers. It is time for Chapter Seven…man, this thing is going by fast, isn't it. Pretty soon it will be done…Anyway, this is Chapter Seven. The time most of you have been waiting for, it is Christmas and New Years, time for the gang to finally find out about Vegeta and Bulma's secret relationship!_

_I hope you guys enjoy and please review!_

* * *

Chapter Seven:_Christmas_

It was Christmas Eve morning, Bulma had invited Vegeta over for that week seeing as though both her parents, once again, were missing in action of the holiday spirit. Vegeta had had a spare room to stay in but Bulma convinced him to keep her company and spent ever night in her room, holding her.

When the winter sun shined through her window, Bulma smiled as her eyes blinked open. She stretched slightly so as not to wake Vegeta up yet. She looked at him quickly, memorized as to how beautifully innocent he looked when he was sleeping.

"Good morning Veggie," Bulma whispered softly in his ear.

Smirking in response he looked at her, "Good morning."

"Mm, I cannot believe tomorrow is Christmas. Ah! I am so happy," Bulma giggled. Bulma gently rolled on top of Vegeta's body, "So, what did you get me?"

"Absolutely nothing…" Vegeta said. "And if I had gotten you anything, I sure as hell would not tell you."

Bulma released a playful growl before getting up, "I think the gang is coming over tonight so we can celebrate Christmas, as always, before they have to leave with their parents."

"Whatever," Vegeta replied and stood up. "I'm going to go downstairs, eat some food…"

"Mmk, sounds good. I am just going to take a quick shower," Bulma smiled and placed a kiss on Vegeta's cheek before going to the shower.

When Bulma was done in the shower, she dressed into a pair of jeans and a white tank top with a loose gray sweater over top. Slipping into a pair of slippers, she walked downstairs and found Vegeta in the kitchen at the table eating a bowl of Frosted Flakes.

Bulma giggled, "So, you like Frosted Flakes?"

"Oh yeah, it is the best," Vegeta smirked. "The mail dude dropped that box off for you, it is from you be-loving parental units."

"Oh yay, I am so glad they actually thought of me…" Bulma rolled her eyes. "Let's see what they got me."

Bulma opened the letter.

_Dear Bulma,_

_Hello sweet heart. I hope you are enjoying your holidays this year. Your father and I are dreadfully sorry for not being able to be there with you. I hope you can forgive us. _

_I have taken the liberty of sending you your gifts and you can put them under the tree and open them when you have you annual Christmas get-together with your friends. We have bought tons of gifts for you, and we also got ChiChi, Eighteen, Krillen, Goku, and Vegeta. _

_We hope you enjoy you week and have fun. Feel free to drink the wine or the campaign, and we will see you soon. We love you._

_Love,_

Mom & Dad 

"What did they have to say?" Vegeta said, taken another spoon full of cereal.

"They said that they were 'so sorry' for not being able to be here for me but they sent me gifts and gifts for all my friends," Bulma said. "I hope they are all fucking happy wherever they are. I mean it is just another excuse to get out of this house and be away from each other."

"Why do you say that?"

Bulma grinned, "Well, my mother went to go see me and daddy at the office two years ago, and well, he was working on training his new secretary…Ever since then, daddy has had affairs non-stop while mother has her own young men shopping spree. She is one hot moma to some guys, and that plastic surgery worked very well in her favor."

"Ha. Your parents sound like mine," Vegeta laughed. "What is wrong with parents these days? They are more horny and more juvenile than we are, and we are supposed to be the teenagers."

"Well, last time I checked, my parents are like high school drama…" Bulma smiled. "It isn't that fair really…I feel like I have nothing."

Vegeta smirked and grabbed Bulma's waist and sat her on his lap, "You have me."

Bulma smiled and kissed Vegeta, "What would I do without you?"

"Nothing…" Vegeta smirked. "But hey, look at it like this, I got so tired of my parents drama, my sister let me move in with her and her husband…they could care less were I was or what I was doing and to whom I was doing it too."

"Ha. Sounds good to me," Bulma smiled softly. "Now, let's get these gifts under the tree and I'll call the gang to get their asses over here."

"Whatever, now get off of me, your fat," Vegeta said.

Bulma rolled her eyes and stood up, walking to the box, they opened it up. "Now, I think that everyone is coming over to open up gifts, maybe hang out a bit and then everyone is going out to dinner."

"Why not stay here?"

"Because, Eighteen and ChiChi want their men to themselves," Bulma said. "So me and you can be here all alone."

"Hmm, sounds good," Vegeta smirked.

"Vegeta? Can I ask you something…"

"Yea."

"Are you sure we are going to tell them New Years?"

"If you want to," Vegeta said. "I would think by then we have been together for awhile, and I know it is killing you not to gossip to them."

"Ha. Very true," Bulma grinned.

* * *

It was around two o'clock and everybody started showing up at Bulma's house bringing gifts after gifts. Bulma had set everything up. Campaign, little fruit snacks and chocolates.

"Hey there B!" ChiChi and Eighteen greeted Bulma with hugs. "We've missed you."

"I know girl, I have missed you terribly," Bulma stated. "How have you girls been?"

"Oh, good I guess," ChiChi said. "Me and Goku have been together non-stop this Christmas break."

"Really, wow?"

"Krillen and I went to my cabin in the mountains with the family," Eighteen said.

"Awesome," Bulma said. "I have been here, with this house and my parents went out of town once again."

"Awe, I am so sorry B," ChiChi said. "If it helps any, Eighteen, Goku, Krillen, and me walked in on Goku and Krillen's mom and dad doing a little dirty dirty scene."

"It was so gross, I swear, poor Goku and Krillen are traumatized," Eighteen stated.

"I don't doubt it," Bulma said.

"So, let's get started, I think everyone is here, right?" ChiChi said. Bulma poured everyone a glass of campaign and sat down with the other two girls on the floor while the guys sat on the couches.

"So who is first?" Goku asked.

"Why don't we just do this, every takes a gift and then we will open it at the same time and then saw who it's from and whatnot?" ChiChi said.

"I think that sounds good," Bulma said. "But first, you guys have to open the gifts from my parents."

"Okay," They agreed.

"I got a capsule," Goku said, he looked confused.

"Me too," Vegeta and Krillen said in unison.

"Eighteen? Chi?" Bulma asked.

"I got a beautiful dress…heck yeah, this is so pretty. And shoes to match and jewelry," ChiChi said, Eighteen nodded in agreement. "Wow. Your parents went all out this year for us, huh?"

"Yup. So you boys want to go see what's in the Capsules? Let's go outside," Bulma said and everyone walked outside and opened the capsules.

Everyone's mouths dropped at the site. They got the new, top of the line race motorcycles. One green, one blue and one black.

"Hell yeah," Krillen said.

"Tell your parents thank you for us," Goku said.

"Of course, let's go back inside and open the rest of the gifts, okay?" Bulma suggested and everyone walked back inside.

When everyone was done opening the remaining gifts, Bulma gave everyone capsules to put their new things in.

"Well B, we had fun, thank you for having us over," ChiChi said.

"Yeah B, it was great, don't forget to tell your parents thanks," Goku said.

"I sure will," Bulma said.

"Oh B, don't forget about the New Years Party at my house, okay?" Eighteen said. "My parents are having it, I tired to get out of it, but hey, it was a compromise."

"I understand," Bulma said. "I'll be there, don't worry. You guys drive safely, and I'll see you guys at then."

When everyone was gone, Bulma walked back into the house and was greeted by Vegeta, "That was fun."

"Ha. I know, can you help me clean up?" Bulma asked.

"That's why I'm here," Vegeta and Bulma walked to the tree and began picking up the paper from the gifts.

"But they are having the party at Eighteen's house, I guess we can tell them there, sound good?"

"Yeah," Vegeta said.

* * *

The next morning, it was finally Christmas morning. Bulma got up quickly and slipped on her slippers only to rush downstairs. She was greeted by Vegeta, "I thought you went missing."

"You no damn well I was down here," Vegeta stated. "Now sit down and pen the rest of the gifts so I can get mine."

"Ha." Bulma giggled and sat down beside Vegeta. Bulma got shoes, clothes, new cell phone, new lap top, CD's, and other things for her bedroom. When Bulma was done, she looked at Vegeta.

"What?"

"I have a gift for you…" Bulma grinned. Bulma began handing him gifts. He got a few clothes and shoes. Bulma handed him another gift, a new watch, a Rolex, with black clock, silver pointers and numbers. He also got a new bottle of his favorite colon and a pair of diamond earrings.

Vegeta looked at her, "Thanks." He bent over and kissed Bulma passionately. "Now for yours."

Bulma smiled happily as he handed her a jewelry box. She opened it and looked at it in awe. Vegeta reached for the diamond necklace and matching earrings.

"Thank you," Bulma said and quickly jumped onto Vegeta and kissed him passionately.

* * *

_New Years_

Since their Christmas celebration, Bulma and Vegeta braced themselves for the night. Bulma was so nervous, she went over the top in what she decided to wear. Wearing a blue tight dress with halter-top straps and the dress reached about four or five inches above the knees. (Think an outfit Paris Hilton would wear) And she wore high heels and a diamond ankle brace.

"What do you think?" Bulma said, walking downstairs to her lover, Vegeta. He was wearing a black tux with a matching vest and tie.

She went to hug him, kissed her softly he whispered in her ear, "Sexy."

"Thank you."

"Now let's go," Vegeta said with a smirk.

When they were finally at the party, it only took a few seconds to find the rest of the gang, "Hey B!"

"You made it…wow, hey Vegeta," ChiCh said.

"So, how long have you guys been here?" Bulma asked.

"Not long, Eighteen and Krillen have been here all day, helping her parents get everything set up and crap…" ChiChi said.

"Can we talk to you B," Eighteen asked, both her and ChiChi noticed Bulma and Vegeta's arms' wrapped together.

"Yeah sure," Bulma replied.

When they were alone, ChiChi spoke first, "So?"

"So? So what?" Bulma asked.

"You and Vegeta?" Eighteen said.

"Oh yea…Me and him are together…"

"HOW? WHEN did this happen," ChiChi said.

"Umm, like the second week of school," Bulma said.

"Oh my gosh," Eighteen said, stunned.

"I knew it!" ChiChi said. "How could you keep this from us?"

"I don't know, it start out as an experiment really. We were acutally just having a good time and then you know, we said that if this thing works out we'd tell the gang…so now I am telling you."

"Oh…" Eighteen and ChiChi replied in unison.

"I'm sorry," Bulma said and hugged her friends. "Now let's get back to the party."

When they arrived, the ball was dropping. Placing the hats on their heads they screamed, "TEN, NINE, EIGHT, SEVEN, SIX, FIVE, FUR, THREE, TWO…ONE!"

Everyone jumped up and down, hugging and screaming towards one another. Bulma and Vegeta turned around and embraced one another in a passionate kiss. It was the first one in public.

"Happy New Years," Bulma said.

"Happy New Years."

* * *

_Author's Note: _

_There you have it, the last event of the holidays and now everyone knows! Yippee! That was eventful, now wasn't it. Next chapter…A week before their trip to the Bahamas! Brace yourselves!_

_Hope everyone enjoyed, Please Review!_


	8. Chapter Eight: A Week Before

_Title: When_, Where, What Time? 

_Rating:_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z, although I wish I did…hmm…that would be GREAT! ._

_Authors Note:_

_Hey there you guys, and to all my faithful readers! I hope you guys enjoyed the last chapter and well it is time for Chapter eight. And I hope you guys will enjoy it…as you know, we are getting to the end of the line with this story…and this Chapter is about the week before the school trip! Hope you enjoy, and Please Review!_

* * *

Chapter Eight_Monday_

Bulma woke up, early Monday morning. It was the day that they were to go to school again, the first day back since Christmas holidays. Bulma looked over to her bathroom; a smile crepe up on her face as she realized that Vegeta had already taken over her shower, getting ready for the day.

In the last past few months, things had changed between Bulma and Vegeta. They were always together, and now, not only in secret. Bulma felt refreshed, as if a new day. They didn't have to hide anymore.

Vegeta would stay the night whenever he had a chance. With Bulma's parents out of town, she had him over every night until they returned. They had grown to enjoy one another's company and couldn't go anywhere without each other.

That Wednesday, Bulma's parents were going to be back in town for a few days before leaving on another one, but it didn't matter, they were one week away from their trip for school. They had sent letters to all the seniors, they were heading for the Bahamas.

Bulma smiled and stood up from the bed and walked over to her closet looking for something to wear for the day. Someone reached over and wrapped his strong arms around Bulma's slender waist.

"I see you finally woke up woman," Vegeta whispered.

"Oh yes all mighty one," Bulma said, dripping with sarcasm.

"Don't get smart with me woman…"

"Oh whatever mister, you get more smart with me in a matter of minutes before I even get a word in edge wise."

"Whatever," Vegeta rolled his eyes. "Now go take a shower, you stink."

Bulma sent Vegeta a death glare and grabbed her clothes walking to the bathroom and slamming the door.

Vegeta smirked and walked downstairs for a quick bowl of cereal leaving Bulma to get ready. Bulma was in and out of the shower quickly. She got dressed into a pair of blue jeans and a white tank top with a pink bunny and her new white slip on shoes with sparkles.

When she walked into the kitchen, she had noticed that Vegeta had gone through six bowls of cereal, she looked at him, "Hungry?"

"Yeah," Vegeta placed the bowls in the sink.

"Oh Vegeta," Bulma walked to the refrigerator and took out a bottle of water. "My parents are going to be back in town this Wednesday, don't forget. And you promised to go with us to the mall after school today, Chi and Eighteen want to go shopping for supplies."

"What for?"

"For the trip next week, duh…" Bulma smiled at Vegeta. "I think we are going to have so much fun, don't you think?"

"Oh yea, tons," Vegeta rolled his eyes. "But yes, I said I'd come, so I'm coming."

"Oh yea, thank you," Bulma walked over to Vegeta. "Kiss me please.."

Vegeta rolled his eyes and bent down to meet her lusting lips and kissed her. "Happy?"

"Yes, thank you very much sexy," Bulma grinned and pinched his butt. "Now let's get to school."

Bulma and Vegeta hopped into his car and drove of to school. When they arrived at school, Bulma noticed that the gang had already made it to the school and waiting for the two to show up.

"Hey B," ChiChi said, waving at both her and Vegeta. "So, are we still on for today after school?"

"Heck yeah, I cannot wait," Bulma said.

"So, B, did you work at all this break?" Eighteen asked.

"Nope, I told my dad that he could do it all, that is why he is away on a business trip and all," Bulma smiled.

"Well, I guess we need to get to homeroom, maybe the faster this day ends, the faster this week ends," Eighteen said.

"Oh you know it never works out like that, it only takes longer," Krillen stated.

It was near second period and not only was Krillen right about the day was going to go by slowly, to everyone else, it seemed to never be ending. The gang felt like they were in the twilight zone, or worse, a dream that they wouldn't and couldn't wake up from.

Mr. Steven walked in as the late bell rang. He smiled at his class and stood at the front of the classroom.

"Hello class, I hope everyone enjoyed their Christmas vacation, I know I did," He smiled at everyone. "As you all know, this is the last week before the senior trip and we sent a letter in the mail. We are going to the Bahamas and we are going to be there for six weeks or eight. It depends on if the seniors behave themselves. But before we begin, I am going to call you name and tell me if you are going or not…"

When Mr. Steven was done, he began to discuss the trip, "Okay, I believe that makes every senior is going on the trip that is good. Now, there are rules…" He heard moans and sighs across the room. "I know what you are thinking, and no…You will pair up with friends. Now here is the deal, we have the whole hotel to ourselves and these hotel resorts are divided a certain way; One resort has a living room, kitchen, three bedrooms, and a balcony. The rooms have television and things of that nature. So you know what that means, we need a group of six friends for each resort room. You can have a room with both guys and girls, I do not mind, just no sex, no drinking, and unless your married and of age, none of this will be going on, understand?"

Everyone nodded in response, "Good. You may do what you want, this trip is for fun, not for torture. Go to the beach, go to parties, go shopping…anywhere and everywhere. This is a five-star hotel that we are staying in, and no parties are to be held there, go somewhere else. There are over thirty floors and there will be teachers on each floor. Curfew is one o'clock, if you are not at the hotel by then, you will be locked out and if you cannot find a way in by morning, at role call, you will be sent home. I have another packet for everyone, you have a map, you have locations, special shows and things of that nature," Mr. Steven began to pass the packets out.

_Lunch Time_

"Oh my gosh, I cannot wait for Friday, this trip is going to awesome," ChiChi giggled.

"And we get to stay in a room together," Goku chimed in. "And I am assuming that we will all be staying together?"

"You assumed correct," Bulma smiled.

"B, can we use the capsules to pack?" Krillen asked.

"Oh yea, of course," Bulma said. "I wouldn't have it any other way, there is no way in hell I am going to have a lot of bags."

"Oh yea, they could get seriously lost or damaged on the plane," Eighteen stated.

"Oh I know," Bulma said. "But I am just so excited. But hey, we need to get everything settled, who is staying with who and what not."

"Well, let's make it a couples thing, ya know?" ChiChi suggested.

"Yeah, I guess that could work, seeing as though Mr. Steven said he did not really care about the couples only thing," Eighteen said.

"Sounds good, well I'll see you at the mall?" Bulma asked, everyone else nodded.

_At the Mall_

School had finally came to its end by two forty-five and the gang went flying out the doors. Meeting in the parking lot for quick second and then after discussing their meeting spot they jumped into their cars and were off.

At the mall they quickly made their way to the front door, "so, does everyone have a list of what they are getting?" Bulma asked.

"Oh yea," Eighteen shouted.

"Awesome," ChiChi said. "Now, we will all meet back here in about three or four hours and we can leave."

"Sounds good to me," Krillen shrugged.

"Whatever," Vegeta grunted.

"So, guys are on your own and us girls will be on our way," Bulma smiled and the girls walked into the mall, ready for a big shopping spree.

Bulma, Eighteen, and ChiChi made their way to the store, looking at the new line of skirts and shorts.

"Oh hon, those would look so hot on you, I swear," Bulma said to ChiChi.

ChiChi held the black capris to her waist, "Maybe, but what would I wear with it?"

"I think this pink halter-top and black flip-flops would look awesome on you, it would match," Eighteen stated.

"Oh yea, that's hot," Bulma chimed in. "I think I found the cutest pants. What do you thank?"

"Hell yeah," Eighteen said. Bulma had a pair of black dress pants with pink pin-strips and a pink shoulder-less shirt with black lace over it. "Maybe some of those black pointed toe high heels."

"Cute, you are going to knock them boys crazy," ChiChi smiled.

* * *

It had only been two hours and the three girls had bought massive amounts of clothes and other things. Each girl had a minimum of ten pairs of pants, fifteen skirts, five capris, over thirty new and different types of shirts and tank tops. Of course, this was not even including the shoes and hats they bought.

For the men, it came easier; they were done shopping in the first hour. Maybe buying a few new pants and shorts, a few new shirts and shoes.

When the shopping spree was finally completed, the gang decided it was time to head home and start the planning for the trip next week. ChiChi and Goku went in one car, Eighteen and Krillen in another while Bulma and Vegeta hopped into his car and sped off for Bulma's house.

When Bulma and Vegeta were done packing some of their new things for the trip they quickly got ready for bed.

"Goodnight Vegeta," Bulma said, kissing his cheek softly and laying her head down on his bare chest.

"Goodnight," Vegeta relied.

_Wednesday_

"Bulma hon, it is time to get up," Bunni smiled at her sleeping daughter. "We are finally home and you need to get ready for school."

"Hey mom," Bulma yawmed. "Did you guys just get in town?"

"Yes it did, it was a long and horrible flight," Bunni complained. "But you need to hurry up and get ready, I need you to come into the kitchen before you leave."

"Yes ma'am," Bulma started to stretch slightly.

"Wow, you've really got to packing…oh wait, your senior trip is this weekend."

"Yeah, but I'll give you the details in a bit, okay?" Bulma asked.

"Okay, see you in a little while," when Bulma's mothers presence were no longer around, Bulma got up from her bed and headed for the shower.

When Bulma was done, she quickly went downstairs and into the kitchen, "Good morning Daddy, mommy…have a good trip?"

"Yes dear," Dr. Briefs chimed in quickly, Bulma noticing a cringed and disappointing look on the father's face. "Now about this trip…"

"It has all been paid for, and I have everything I need, I've already packed…"

"You have enough capsules…money, credit cards?" Dr. Briefs asked.

"Yes daddy," Bulma replied. "We are going to the Bahamas for a good eight weeks if none of the seniors misbehave and I am on the first plane on Friday morning with Chi, Goku, Eighteen, Kril, and Vegeta."

"Okay," Bunni said with a fake smile plastered to her lips. "Now, your father is leaving on another business trip this Saturday, so if you want to talk to him call his cell or his emergency line and then I'll be here."

"Okay, but why are you telling me now? Why not Friday…"

"I don't know," Bunni shrugged. "Now have a great day sweetie."

"Okay, bye," Bulma left as quickly as she could before her mother began to talk again.

_At lunch_

"Hey B, I barely even got to talk to you this morning," ChiChi said. "You were so late getting here…"

"Oh yea, major family talk," Bulma stated. "My parents are back in town and my mother decided she'd wake me up really early this morning so she and father could discuss the trip a day early. I was late getting to school because they would not shut their traps."

"Ha. I know the feeling," Eighteen said. "Most times, I think they just had kids so they could use them against one another in their conquest for the biggest hot shot in the house."

"Oh I know, it is ridiculous," Bulma chimed in while ChiChi nodded in agreement. "And they freaking missed all of the holidays and barely even called."

"I am sorry B," ChiChi said. "But hey, it is almost Friday we are all leaving this hell hole soon, and we are going to party it up."

Goku, Krillen, and Vegeta walked into the cafeteria; each sitting down beside their girl and gently wrapping their arms around them.

"So? What were we talking about?" Krillen asked inattentively.

"Nothing rally, just about Bulma's parental units and how messed up they are," Eighteen said.

"Oh I could have told you that one, and I am speaking from my own parental dis-functioning," Krillen stated.

_Friday Morning_

It was the Friday they had all been waiting for. The gang was packed and ready to high-tail it out of their and party for two months. Bulma had been awake for almost an hour just starring at the ceiling, waiting for it to be school time.

Glancing at her clock once more, she sighed and fell back into her trance. It wasn't until it was a quarter past six when Bulma was finally able to get up and get ready to leave. She jumped into the shower almost immediately only to be done in ten minutes.

Quickly finding her clothes, she began to get dressed. Dressing herself in a pair of cream pants with a brown belt and brown timberlines along with a blue halter-top. When she placed her hair into a loosed pony-tail, she grabbed her carry-on bag filled with capsules and headed downstairs.

"Hey honey, it is the day of your big senior trip," Bunni smiled at her daughter. She gave Bulma a big hug, "I hope you have lots of fun, and call me whenever you get a chance."

"Yes ma'am, where is daddy?"

"Oh, he had to go to the office early today, but you can call him later, I promise," Bunni gave Bulma a slightly fake smile. "Call us as soon as you get there and have fun…be safe."

"Love you," Bulma kissed her mother and hopped onto the school bus. Bulma sat down beside her friends, "Hey you guys."

"Hey sweetie," ChiChi said.

"Okay seniors, that was the last of our children and guess what?" Mr. Steven paused, "I hope everyone has their tickets because we are not coming back."

* * *

_Author's Note:_

_Hey there to all my faithful readers, I hope you guys enjoyed it, and this is only Chapter Eight, next up is Chapter Nine, and you know what that means, Bahamas Party time! _

_Until Next time, I hope you enjoyed it and Please Review! God Bless!_


	9. Chapter Nine: The BahamasPart I

**When? Where? What Time?**  
_BeckySue_

* * *

_Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z, although I wish I did…hmm…that would be GREAT! _

_Authors Note:_

_Hey there to all my faithful readers, and how have you guys been? Good I am hoping…everything is fairing I'm sure. Anyway, this is Chapter Nine, and well, you know what that means, we are in the Bahamas. Now last time I wrote this story I had someone say, no high school would ever go on a trip like that…well, I was in middle school then and trust me...that is not true at all…_

_In fact, this summer, a few of the honor students and AP students are going on a trip to Europe for six weeks. Next year there is a chance to go to Ireland and London for two weeks…and if you can believe it, our band and orchestra for school went to Florida this year for two or three week. They went to Disney and took a two-day cruise and then to the Bahamas…so trust me, you go on trips, or at least at my school you do. And plus, next year, me and my fellow seniors are going on a senior trip…lord knows where…_

_So, this is kid of true, but hey, rich people can go anywhere and these guys are rich, and I am writing the story…so they do what I want. Mawahaha. Yeah…anyway, on with the story…They are in the Bahamas and it is time to have some fun! I hope everyone enjoys and Please Review._

* * *

_Chapter Nine_

"Oh wow…" The gang said in unison, their mouths wide open. Looking at their first glance, the living room had leather anterior with a flat screen TV hanging on the wall with surround sound system. The end tables were glass with a lengthy balcony with a hot tub and chairs. The living room stretched out with a dining room, furnished in wood with the kitchen on the left. It contained a fancy bar with chairs and black marble and the kitchen had a light tanned wood with matching black marble counters.

"I wonder where the rooms are?" Bulma asked.

"Well, there is supposed to be a room beside the kitchen, another behind us over there and then another beside the balcony doors," ChiChi stated.

"Okay, let's go pick our rooms," Eighteen smiled.

"You girls go ahead," Krillen stated. They looked at one another than at the TV.'

"You wonder if the game is still going on?" Vegeta asked.

"Oh my gosh, they are in the Bahamas and they want to watch a game," Bulma rolled her eyes.

"It is fine, let them," Eighteen said. Shrugging their shoulders and went into the separate rooms. Each room was blue, red, or yellow themes. They each had a king sized bed with multiple pillows and blankets. There were two thin dressers on each side of the vanity next to the walk-in closets. Beside the closets was the bathroom with a bath tub next to a window shower and a toilet.

"These are nice," Bulma said.

"Oh I know hon," ChiChi said. "I think these rooms and things are nicer than the ones we have at home."

"Let's look out the Balcony," Eighteen suggested. "Wow, look at that view."

Bulma and ChiChi stood beside one another looking at the beach, "It is so beautiful."

"Well sweeties, I am going to go unpack, I want to get settled in before we hit the town for the night," Bulma said.

"Oh, good thinking," Eighteen replied. "You guys going to help us?"

"Ah, yeah sure…" Krillen said, his eyes glued to the TV set.

"Go! GO! You dumbass!" Vegeta and Goku jump up.

"Ah, the fucking idiot!" Krillen yelled. The three girls rolled their eyes and turned the TV off.

"If you do not mind, please help us unpack," Eighteen said.

**Bulma and Vegeta's Room**

"So Veggie babe, what are we going to do tomorrow?" Bulma asked while emptying out her carry-on bag full of capsules. She began to open them.

"Well…woman, if you must ask, I was thinking maybe relaxing for one day, grab a bit of dinner," Vegeta suggested.

"Yeah, that sounds fine I guess," Bulma smiled and kissed Vegeta's cheek before walking into the closet to put her clothes up. "Maybe we could watch a few movies and whatnot, maybe sleep in a bit…"

"Sounds good to me," Vegeta stated.

Bulma walked out of the closet and walking up to Vegeta, "maybe even get the others out of the house." Bulma wrapped her arms around Vegeta's neck, nuzzling on his eye, "You know, for some alone time and all."

"Hmm, you read my mind," Vegeta bent down to Bulma's lips, touching hers with his own lusting lips.

**ChiChi and Goku's Room**

"Chi, what do you plan on doing tomorrow afternoon and night?" Goku asked.

"Umm, I am not sure," ChiChi replied. She pulled out some of their clothes, looking at Goku she continued, "Why do you ask?"

"Well, I am sure that V-man and B want to have some alone time on their first day, and I am guessing they'd prefer to stay in. You know how they are," Goku smiled.

"Oh yeah, both incredibly lazy."

"And 18 and Krillen will probably go off and do something, so maybe you and I could go check out the beach and whatnot…maybe have a romantic dinner," Goku smiled goofy like before wrapping his arms around her waist softly.

"For two," ChiChi smiled.

_**18 and Krillen's Room**_

They had been unpacking for the last ten minutes in complete silence. Everyone had noticed the two of them acting stranger than normal. Of course, ChiChi figured it was from being together for so long. Both 18 and Krillen had been dating even longer than ChiChi and Goku. Almost three years and ten months. But nothing was really wrong with them, it was just something bigger was happening between them.

After unpacking, 18 and Krillen were changed and laying into their bed. Krillen looked at 18, "What do you want to do tomorrow?"

"Maybe to the beach, what do you want to do?"

"I'd like to spend some me-you time together if that is alright?"

"Yes, it sounds perfect," 18 slid over to Krillen, laying her head on his chest and his arms around her slender form. "I love you."

"I love you too."

Bulma and Vegeta's Room 

"I have to admit Vegeta, I am not tired in the least," Bulma stated before falling onto of the bed.

"Same here," Vegeta walked out of the bathroom and looked at Bulma. "What do you suggest we do?"

"Let's go to the beach," Bulma smiled. "I mean, we aren't doing anything right now and we are relaxing all afternoon tomorrow…"

"And this will probably be a good excuse not to hang out tomorrow if any of you annoying friends decide to hang out tomorrow."

"Yay! Let me go get dressed," Bulma giggled and ran to the bathroom. In a matter of minutes, both Bulma and Vegeta had their bathing suits on and were ready to go to the beach. "I think I will put on some shorts or something, grab the towels please Veggie."

Vegeta grabbed their towels and they started out the door. Halfway down the hall, Bulma started to giggled. "What the hell is wrong with you woman, why are you laughing?"

"I never knew you enjoyed the beach so much," Bulma smiled.

"Well, I have lived near a beach all my life, and besides…Having a father like mine and moving to all the rich counties, they always seem to have a beach," Vegeta stated.

"Oh, I was just wondering…hey, so, what time was our curfew?"

"I think four or five…but just to be on the safe side, I think it is two…"

"And it is almost twelve so I guess we should start having our fun," Bulma smiled.

They walked out of the hotel and started to walk faster to the beach behind the hotel. Bulma and Vegeta looked around, the beach was dark and no one was around.

"Looks like we got the whole place to ourselves," Vegeta smirked at Bulma. They began to remove their clothing until they were done to their bathing suits and Bulma playfully pushed Vegeta and ran to the salty water. Vegeta started to run after her.

"You'll never get me," Bulma laughed before Vegeta ran up and grabbed her waist and falling into the water. Rolling around and wrestling one another until Vegeta released Bulma. He smirked at her before going under water. "Vegeta?"

Bulma looked around and saw no one, "Vegeta…Where are you?" All of a sudden Bulma was lifted into the air and thrown. Coming up for air, Bulma spit water at Vegeta.

"You are disgusting," Vegeta whipped his face. Bulma laughed more until Vegeta grabbed Bulma into his arms. Bulma smiled as she began straddling his waist and wrapping her arms around his neck. Vegeta's hands found themselves on Bulma's lower buttocks while trailing kisses on her neck.

Vegeta started to walk towards the sand, but to where they were still slightly in the ocean water, laying Bulma down gently and hovering over her. She placed one hand on his cheek and started to run her fingers through his hair while the other began caressing his muscular features of his lower abdomen. Vegeta smirked against Bulma's mouth as she granted him his kiss by allowing him to forceful explore her mouth with his tongue. His hands too were on a mission, his right hand moved up her waist and over her stomach before reaching her right breast. Grabbing his fiercely while his left hand wondered down.

Bulma released a moan as Vegeta lowered his pelvis area and began swift movements against her body. Bulma moaned once more as she felt his harden member grind against her. Vegeta trailed kisses to her ear and began licking and kissing it before moving towards her neck, nipping at her skin with his teeth. Bulma felt like she was on fire, moaning once more her eyes flashed open.

Vegeta was sitting up, looking down at Bulma, who looked back trying to hold her heavy breathing, "What is the matter?"

"I thought maybe it would be best if we stopped for now," Vegeta said, trying not to show his aroused state.

"Maybe you're right, I mean the ocean is probably really gross," Bulma said faintly, slightly displeased with stopping. Bulma smiled again and continued, "Is that why you want to stop?"

"No, there are a group of people over there," Vegeta pointed in the direction. "It was weird, one minute they were just sitting there and the next, they were taking pictures and now they are trying to get a closer look."

"Ugh, the paparazzi isn't it?" Bulma looked. She was correct. Not only had they been taking pictures of them since they got to the beach an hour earlier, they had been following them since they arrived on the island. Both Vegeta and Bulma strongly disagreed with how the paparazzi were and Bulma began feeling the urge to leave.

Bulma looked at Vegeta with worry in her eyes, "Yeah, I am thinking the same thing, let's leave before the start asking questions."

Bulma nodded in agreement and they started to walk towards their clothes. Both quickly dressed and began walking towards their hotel. Unfortunately, they were not as lucky as they had hoped.

"Miss Briefs! Over here!"

"Miss Briefs, give us a smile to put on the cover!"

"Mr. Oiju, what are you doing with the Briefs girl?" A young man asked, "Is she a good kisser?"

Bulma hid her face while Vegeta gave death glares to the paparazzi as they went by. "Oh come on Miss Briefs, Mr. Oiju, just one for us!"

Vegeta placed his hands on Bulma's slender waist as they walked into the hotel lobby and they started off to their room. When they finally arrived inside their room, safe and sound, Bulma sighed out loud. Leaning against Vegeta's shoulder, "Thank you."

"No problem, are you okay," Vegeta lifted Bulma's face up slowly and looked into her eyes.

With a smile, she replied, "Yes, I am fine. What about you?"

"Woman, I know how to handle myself," Vegeta smirked at her. Vegeta bent down and kissed Bulma.

Bulma pulled away with a grin on her face, "I think we need to go to bed."

"Yea," Vegeta replied.

Bulma and Vegeta had taken a few moments apart to get dressed into their nightclothes. Vegeta in a pair of blue and green stripped pajama pants and Bulma was dressed in a pair of pink women's boxers and a white tank top. She smiled at Vegeta.

Bulma crawled into bed after Vegeta and as he got comfortable, Bulma laid her head gently on his bare chest. "Vegeta…"

"Yea?"

"I love you…"

Vegeta smirked, "I love you."

* * *

"Hey B?" ChiChi wondered into Bulma and Vegeta's bedroom. She looked at them in the bed with one another, a smile crept up on her lips thinking to herself, 'What a couple.'

"Hey B, wake up hun…" ChiChi smiled as Bulma rolled off of Vegeta and looked lazily at her her friend.

"What?"

"What are you doing today?"

Bulma yawned and started to stretch, "Well, me and Vegeta went to the beach last night, and we were thinking maybe we'd stay inside for today…it being our first day here and all. Why?"

"No reason, I think 18 and Krill have a day planned and I was just making sure cause Goku wanted to spend the day with me."

"Oh that sounds fun, where are you guys going?" Bulma asked while ChiChi started to run her fingers through Bulma's hair as a quick message.

"Well, Goku and I were wanting to go to the beach, then tonight we wanted a dinner for two," ChiChi smiled. "I think 18 and Krill are going to the beach and then going off with each other."

"Well, that is good I guess, I mean, I personally think those two need some alone time," Bulma said.

"Yea, I've been a little worried about them, ya know? But I think everything is fine."

"Yea," Bulma smiled faintly.

"So, you think you're going to sleep in awhile?" Bulma nodded. "Well, do you want me to make you some breakfast, or do you need anything before I leave?"

"No thanks, I am fine," Bulma smiled at her friend. "Oh, but please be careful, last night, Vegeta and I had an encounter with the paparazzi last night; we'll probably be on the front cover, but watch out. They saw us making out, and it wasn't something I'd like in the paper, ya know?"

"Oh my gosh B, I'm sorry hun. Did Vegeta get you out of there?"

"Yeah, we're fine, but just watch out for them," Bulma looked at her concerned friend. "They've been here since we got here, and they are American…"

"What jackass's…Ugh, I hate them all," ChiChi said. "But I think Goku is ready to go, okay sweetie?"

"Alright, you guys have fun," Bulma smiled.

"Bye sleepy head."

* * *

It was around two in the afternoon before Bulma woke again. Bulma stretched quickly and noticed Vegeta had already gotten up and was in the shower due to the noise and the humidity coming from the bathroom. Bulma smiled. Getting up, she was into the kitchen and started to pour a bowl of cereal.

Before Bulma got the milk, she turned around and was greeted with a soft kiss by her one and only, "Hey there handsome. Feel better?"

"Whatever woman," Vegeta smirked. Grabbing the milk he poured it into Bulma's bowl and walked to the table with it. Bulma looked at him puzzled.

"That was mine dumbass," Bulma said bluntly.

Vegeta looked at her, mouth full and eyes wide open, "and?"

"Ugh," Bulma grunted and began making another bowl of cereal and then joining Vegeta at the table. After they finished, Vegeta and Bulma sat down on the couch for a good two or three hours to watch a few movies before Bulma sighed from boredom.

"What?"

"Veggie, I bored," Bulma grunted.

"Then let's go get some food or something," Vegeta suggested. "We don't have to spend the entire day in this hotel room."

Bulma giggled, "Okay, let me go get changed.

Thirty minutes later, Bulma emerged from the bedroom, showered and dressed in a ripped blue jean mini shorts and a pink, loose tank top and pink sandals. Looking around, Bulma spotted Vegeta on the balcony. Walking towards him, she pulled her hair back into a messy ponytail.

"What are you looking at?" Bulma walked up behind him.

"Look at you dumb friends…Now aren't you glad we went to the beach instead of waiting for today…? You would have been bored out of your damn mind by the end of the hour if not sooner."

Bulma rolled her eyes, "So?" Bulma turned around for Vegeta, "Is this okay for me to wear oh Great One."

"That's right bitch, you better know your poistion, high class bitch to me," Vegeta smirked.

"Wow, someone is a little too cocky…You ego is bigger than your package," Bulma grinned as she tapped Vegeta's lower area.

"You wanna bet?" Vegeta began unzipping his pants.

Bulma rolled her blue eyes once more, "Shut up and let's go. I'm straving."

"Seafood?"

* * *

_Author's Note:  
_

_Well, there you have it. Chapter Nine. Wow, this story is going by fast, ain't it? Well, maybe I will be done with it in the next two weeks or so. I sure hope so. I just hope everyone who is reading this story are realing enjoying it. I am writing it not only for myself, but for whom ever want to. And thank you to all my faithful readers, I am so glad you like it._

_Well, until next time…looke for the next update in a good two, three days…Thank you, and please review!_

_-BeckySue_


	10. Chapter Ten: The BahamasPart II

**When? Where? What Time?**

* * *

_Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z, although I wish I did…hmm…that would be GREAT! _

_Authors Note:_

_Hey there to all my faithful readers and whatnot. I am so glad that you guys are enjoying my story. I kind of like it too. Of course, I wish I would have done things a little differently, but hey, I will probably end up doing more high school type stories any how…I don't know why though, they are just funnier to write. _

_But anyways, on to the story. Guess what? This is Chapter Ten, and last time, this story was a good nineteen chapters, but I am going for twenty. Sound good? I sure hope so. But time for the story itself. I hope you guys enjoy and please review._

* * *

Chapter Ten:

Bulma woke up to the sound of light music banging from the beach side and the sun glaring through the window. Bulma smiled and opened her eyes slightly and stretched quickly before rolling on top of Vegeta. Bulma heard him release a grunt but still in a deep sleep.

She placed her lips close to his ear, whispering, "Vegeta…wake up Veggie."

"Hmm…" Vegeta opened his eyes slowly so not to take in the light too fast. "Shut up woman, I am trying to sleep."

"Ugh, no Vegeta you have to wake up now," Bulma pouted. "Besides, you want to get an early start on the day because we're going to this club tonight."

"Is it Friday already?" Vegeta yawned.

"Yes, and the gang is already out and about looking into the club and whatnot," Bulma stated. "ChiChi had mentioned that she did not feel comfortable going to a strange club without knowing the kinks about it. Especially considering that the paparazzi is here."

Vegeta raised an eyebrow, "So…we're alone…"

Bulma nodded slowly, looking at him questioningly. Vegeta smirked as he grabbed Bulma and sat her on his lap so she would be in straddling position. Sitting up and took her lusting lips with his, kissing her passionately and rough. Bulma smiled as Vegeta began kissing her rougher, her arms thrown around his neck.

"Mr. Ojiu, you need to stop this…"

"Why?" Vegeta asked as he began a personal attack on her neck, kissing and nipping at her skin.

"Because, it is not right, and due to the circumstances, I believe it is high time for you and your other brain to slow it down," Bulma smiled innocently as Vegeta looked at her strange. Bulma released herself from Vegeta's grip and look down at him, "Down doggie," Bulma pointed to Vegeta's very anxious member.

Vegeta rolled his eyes, "Go get ready woman." Vegeta barked and smacked Bulma hard on her rear jokingly.

"Owe, that one hurt baby," Bulma pouted as she walked into the bathroom and proceeded to get ready.

It was only around noon that Bulma finally left the bathroom, dressed and ready to go. She came out wearing a pair of daisy duke shorts and a light blue halter-top with a V-neck. She slipped into a pair of blue flip flops and finished curling her hair.

"Okay Veggie, the bathroom is all yours," Bulma walked out and Vegeta was sitting there watching TV.

"It is about time woman," Vegeta looked at her. "You take forever in the shower and you look just as hideous as you did before you went in."

Bulma looked at the smirking Vegeta as he stood up from the bed and started for the bathroom, "Thank you Veggie, I know I look beautiful." Bulma giggled as he slammed the door shut.

Vegeta was done in a matter of minutes, walking out of the bathroom he was wearing a pair of faded blue jeans and a white wife-beater and a pair of white Elements.

"Hurry, I told Chi that we would meet them at the diner across the street at three and it is already two forty," Bulma yelled. "Oh I didn't know you were out already, sorry."

"Yea…let's go woman," Vegeta looked at her as she grabbed her purse and they started out of the hotel and to the diner. "Now why are we meeting up with them?"

"Because ChiChi and 18 spotted a club Monday when they walked around and whatever and we all decided to go tonight. So Chi went to go check it out for a few hours and I told her we'd meet her at the diner with the rest of the gang to talk about tonight," Bulma smiled as she grabbed Vegeta's hand in hers and planted a kiss on his cheek.

"Hey, over here!" ChiChi waved her arm as Bulma and Vegeta walked into the diner, "We've been waiting for you two to show up."

"Sorry we're late," Bulma smiled innocently as they sat down at the table with their friends. "So? What do you think about the club?"

"Well, it is called Club Jiggles…" Bulma and Vegeta looked at her questionably. "I know I know, it sounds so stupid but actually it is very nice. Like they play a lot of rock and heavy metal there so it will be nice. They have polls and tables that we're allowed to dance on and everything."

"Chi, that is great and all, but Club _Jiggles_…that is a bit weird sounding to me," Bulma chimed in.

"I know, it isn't appealing, but it is nice," ChiChi smiled. "Ask 18, she loved it."

"It is pretty nice, and hey, they sell liquor do under-aged kids…" 18 stated.

"Ha. That is the only reason why you like it," Bulma grinned. "But hey, maybe the paparazzi won't think to find us there."

"Oh hey, I never thought of that, maybe you are right," ChiChi smiled. "Goku, honey, stop eating so fast, you'll make yourself sick."

Everyone looked at Goku who was cramming the found down his thought aimlessly. He looked up, mouth full, "What?"

"That is disgusting," Krillen cringed his noise as the food fell out of Goku's mouth.

"You are a dumb ass if I ever saw one," Vegeta stated.

"Did I miss something?" Goku looked at ChiChi and everyone else rolled their eyes at the stupidity.

It was around eleven when everyone was finished getting ready for their party time. ChiChi was wearing a pair of hip-hugger blue jeans with high heels and a red shirt that was very loose fabric which had a V-Neck showing off much of her cleavage and buttoned two times before showing off the rest of her belly. 18 wore a black leather skirt with a white tank top and black boots while Bulma wore a very short school girl skirt barely covered her rear and a white long sleeved belly shirt to show off her belly ring. She also had on black high heel boots that went to her knees. The boys however pretty much wore the same thing. Somewhat tight blue jeans with boots and belts with muscle shirts on.

"Are we ready then," ChiChi asked with a smile. "It is already eleven and I was hoping to be there by now."

"Hold on with yourself Chi, you will be able to dance in just a minute, now let's go before princess here has a cow," Bulma stated sarcastically.

"Ha. Very funny," ChiChi rolled her eyes as they walked out of the hotel and to the club. When they were at the club, they did not have to wait in line, the bouncers' let them right in and they quickly found a table and looked around. Upon their entrance, Chop Suey was just coming off.

"Veggie," Bulma looked at Vegeta with a mission. "Can we go dance now, please?"

"Not now, we just got here, let me relax before you drive me out there and not let me rest for the rest of the night," Vegeta stated. "Ask ChiChi or 18 if they'd go out there and dance with you for awhile."

"Fine, but you owe me a dance," Bulma looked at ChiChi and 18, with a nod they walked onto the dance floor.

The song 'Bodies' by Drowning Pool started playing and Bulma, ChiChi, and 18 were on top of the stage dancing with a group of other girls. Men lining up, watching them dance.

The three boys watched from a far at the girls before Goku started up some conversation, "So Vegeta, how is it going?"

"Good I am assuming, unless things have changed in the past five seconds," Vegeta stated and looked at Goku. He was watching ChiChi intently, "And...you?"

"Ah, yea, pretty good I am guessing, but I am a little afraid of something and I need your help," Goku looked at Vegeta and Krillen turned his head to be involved.

"What's wrong Goku? What are you scared of?" Krillen asked.

"Not scared of, just afraid of," Goku corrected. "ChiChi and I have been dating almost seven years now, and that is a long time; I think she is ready for another step in our relationship-"

"Sex?"

Vegeta looked at Krillen questionably, "What makes you think that they haven't done it already?"

"I don't know, besides, this is Goku and ChiChi we're talking about," Krillen said. Vegeta nodded his head in agreement and they looked back at Goku.

"No, we have not had sex, but that isn't the step I was talking about," Goku looked at them. Vegeta took a sip of his drink before Goku started talking again, "I am considering proposing to her after graduation."

Vegeta spit his drink out, "Excuse me?"

"I want to marry ChiChi," Goku said again. "I love her, and that is the only step to take…do you think she will say yes?"

Vegeta was speechless, "Dude, you and Chi have been an item since forever, I think she will say yes, I mean she does love you."

Goku nodded at Krillen's comment, "I hope your right. But Vegeta I need your help…"

"What?"

"I have no idea what type of ring I should give her, I have seen a lot of jewelry stores around here and they have the nicest kind. What better place to get a engagement ring than here."

"I can talk to Bulma for you," Vegeta stated.

"Would you? Maybe she can go with me next week or something after her and ChiChi go shopping," Goku smiled innocently. "But no one is to know, especially not ChiChi. We still have a long way till Graduation and I don't want to mess it up."

Vegeta and Krillen nodded, "I understand, and I will talk to Bulma for you."

"Hey you guys, I am going to go dance with 18 for a bit, congrats Goku, I am happy for you," Krillen smiled and patted Goku on the back before leaving to go meet 18.

"Vegeta? Do you see yourself marrying Bulma?"

"I am not sure yet," Vegeta admitted. "In all fairness, yeah, I kind of do, but it is too soon to think about it for me and her, and we've talked about the future a little bit, but nothing is official. Besides, we are not sure where this is going."

"I understand, but what about the whole sex thing? You two kiss a whole lot," Goku grinned.

"No sex, she wants to wait and I respect that," Vegeta admitted. The rest of the night was dancing and drinking. Everyone was having a great time, including Bulma who had Vegeta by her side the whole night.

_A week later…_

"Woman, can I talk to you for a second," Vegeta walked into the bathroom where Bulma had gotten done with her shower. She was wrapped in a pink towel with a toothbrush in her mouth.

"What do you need?" Bulma looked at him concerned.

"Goku was talking to me the other night at the club, and he wanted me to tell you something today so you can keep it in mind while you go shopping with your girls," Vegeta leaned against the wall.

"Okay, what is it? Because I am already running late…"

"Goku wants to propose to ChiChi after Graduation-" Bulma smiled from ear to ear and was giggling. "Shut it woman, because you have to keep this quite, Goku doesn't want ChiChi to know until that day."

Bulma spit the toothpaste out of her mouth and washed it out with water, "So, what does this have to do with me?"

"He wants you to find out what kind of ring she likes, and he needs you to do it today," Vegeta stated. "Because he wants to buy it from here and then wait. But you cannot tell her or give her hints."

"Okay, I understand," Bulma smiled. "Now get out, let me get ready so I can go shopping," Vegeta left the bathroom and let Bulma finish getting ready. She got dressed in a pair of short shorts and a purple tank top and flip-flops. She put her hair into a ponytail and walked into the bedroom. She spotted Vegeta laying on the bed and she walked over to him and laid down with him.

"I am about to leave," Bulma smiled as she looked at him.

"Okay, have fun, and don't forget what I told you, I promised Goku I'd tell you about it," Vegeta admitted.

"Awe, you are a good friend, I always thought you used Goku," Bulma smiled sweetly. "But we'll be back soon, probably after dark, so maybe you and the guys can do something."

"I think we're going shopping for a few things, I am not sure," Vegeta shrugged.

"Bulma? Are you ready?" ChiChi yelled into the bedroom.

"Yea, I'll be right out I promise," Bulma looked at Vegeta. She placed a kiss on his lips and looked at him, "Miss me will you, I know I'll miss you."

Vegeta smirked at Bulma, "Whatever woman, now get out of my hair, you are annoying."

Bulma smiled, "I love you too Vegeta." Bulma kissed him once more before leaving the hotel room with the other three girls.

Goku and Krillen walked into the bedroom with Vegeta and looked at him, "We've got a great idea, and we already asked the teachers if we could do it?"

"What?" Vegeta sat up.

"We could all go on a cruise next week," Goku smiled.

* * *

"So, where do we want to go first?" ChiChi looked at 18 and Bulma, they shrugged their shoulders. "Well, I know that they have a ton of malls here so I am sure we are bound to find somewhere to shop."

"Ha. We always do," 18 stated.

Bulma started looking at ChiChi, secretly trying to figure out a way to talk to ChiChi about the whole ring situation without her knowing anything. They walked up to their first mall and ChiChi noticed something was bothering Bulma.

"What is the matter B?" ChiChi looked at her concerned.

Bulma looked at them stunned, "Oh I am sorry, I was just thinking about how this school year is going by fast…just think about it, soon we'll be graduated and getting married…"

"Oh B, don't be silly, we are not ready to get married," 18 stated. "Oh hey there is a Dior store, let's go in there. I am sure that they have a new line of clothing set up."

They nodded in went inside. 18 went straight to the dress section, telling the two girls that she would be off looking for a nice dress for her special date with Krillen next week and it was only Bulma and ChiChi.

They began looking through the sections aimlessly, not sure what to look for or what to try on. Bulma smiled and looked at ChiChi, "So Chi, what do you think will happen after high school? I mean, it is coming up real soon."

"Oh gosh, I'm not sure," ChiChi said. "I haven't even really thought about college lately; I am starting to think maybe I won't go."

"Oh why?" Bulma looked at ChiChi, "Are you hoping for a proposal little missy?"

ChiChi giggled and began to blush, "Well to tell you the truth I am. I know we all planned on going to Harvard or Yale, and let's face it, both you and Vegeta are already on the class schedules at both schools…but me and Goku aren't like the two of you. I was actually hoping he would pop the question soon."

"Really? So soon?" Bulma smiled. "Have you thought of rings, I mean, let's face it, a girl has to start hinting if they want something done," Bulma laughed jokingly.

"Oh I know, but I don't know how to do it without looking obvious. The other day 18 and I were out shopping, I think you and Vegeta were off getting coffee or something and we saw this wonderful jewelry store…"

"What is it called?"

"Jay's Jewels. And in the window they are having this big showcase of their new lines of engagement rings. I personal like this one, but it is the most expensive one…"

"It is full of diamonds isn't it?"

"Oh yea, an eye turner I'd tell ya," ChiChi smiled.

"Do you plan on college after marriage?"

"Well actually, yeah, I want to attend our home college and become a teacher in like three years," ChiChi stated. "You and Vegeta will be off in the business and I'll be a teacher."

"Hey you guys, what do you think?" 18 walked up to them and showed them the dress.

"Oh that is nice, so what is the occasion again?' ChiChi asked.

"Krillen wants to go out on a special dinner," 18 stated with a grin. "Now what do you say we hit the rest of these stores and shop till we drop?"

After the long day of shopping, the girls came back to see the boys sitting in the living room playing video games as usual, "You do realize that those things are going to rot your brains one day?"

The game was paused and turned to see their girlfriends standing in the doorway, "Did you know that shopping can also rot your brain and burn a whole in your pocket."

Bulma rolled her eyes and walked into her bedroom, Vegeta stood up and quickly followed. "So?"

"So what?"

"Did you talk to her woman?"

"As a matter of fact, I got her to tell me where it is, how much it costs, and that she is desperatly hoping for him to propose to her," Bulma snickered. "And she had no clue."

"She is a dumb ass," Vegeta retorted.

"Maybe that is true but I have to information for Goku if he wants to know," Bulma smiled. "I missed you…"

Vegeta smirked as he walked over to Bulma, pushing her to the wall gently, "I might have thought of you from time to time; at least I think it was you."

"Hmm, it had better be me-" Bulma reached up, wrapping her arms around his neck and placing her lips on his. Vegeta responded only by making the kiss deeper and more passionate.

"Hey Veg-" Goku stood there watching Bulma and Vegeta. "Sorry, I will just talk to you guys later…"

"Umm, no Goku dear, you can come in, I need to talk to you too," Bulma winked as Goku walked in closing the door behind him.

"ChiChi went down to the office with 18 to see if we got any mail from the teachers, so what did you find out?"

"Well, Chi is hoping that you will propose to her soon, as a matter of fact, she has the ring picked out in a store down the road from the club. Jay's Jewels and the ring is in the showcase with the new line of engagement rings; it is the most expensive one. She even said that the guy inside said it was a eye-turner," Bulma smiled.

"So I am guessing I'll need a credit card?"

"I would probably think so," Bulma smiled. "Vegeta and I can go buy it for you if you'd like?"

"That would be great!" Goku smiled, "Well I better go before Chi is back upstairs."

"That was fun," Bulma smiled and looked at Vegeta. With a grin she pulled him by his shirt, making him kiss her once more.

"Oh, Goku had a wonderful idea, or at least that is what he said…" Vegeta rolled his eyes, "He wants us all to go on a cruise next week, all week."

"Ah! Are you serious?"

"Owe, and yes I am serious. Because we only have a good two weeks left here and he wanted to do something special," Vegeta stated.

"Yay! This will be great…"

* * *

_Author's Note:_

_Well? What do you think? Is it worth the wait? I sure hope so. Besides, I hope you guess like what is going on…But next chapter, the week long cruise because soon, the Bahamas vacation can only last so long! And hey, guess what else, ten more chapters left! Exciting ain't it? I sure hope so. Well I hope you guys enjoyed it, I will try and update as quickly as possible! Please Review!_


	11. Chapter Eleven: The BahamasPart III

**When? Where? What Time?**

* * *

_Authors Note:_

_Hey there again! It is an update again! Gosh, it feels like Christmas, ha, ha. No I am just joking, no but I decided to update and I am trying to do this as fast as possible. But as you know, this is chapter eleven and it is once again, the Bahamas. And I know I am leaving out a few things but hey, this is a story and I can do what I want. Mawhaha. Sorry again…anyways, It is going to be the week of the cruise, I am going to go by day, maybe skip a few days but other than that, this chapter and Twelve are going to be the Bahamas and then that is it, sound good for the Bahamas? I think so._

_But hey, I am getting ahead of myself and let's go on with the Chapter! He is The Bahamas Part III and we are on the cruise, enjoy and Please Review._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z, although I wish I did…hmm…that would be GREAT!  
_

* * *

Chapter Eleven:

It was only five in the evening, the sun was setting over the sea level and everyone was coming to the apartment from a long day of tanning. The group of seven friends had enjoyed their time at the beach, it was a time of relaxation from the clubs and the eating dinner at special restaurants. Of course, the night was not over, and it was only Sunday.

As the gang made their way to the apartment door, Goku looked at ChiChi, "Hey you guys? I have an idea…well Krillen, Vegeta, and I have a idea."

"What is it Goku sweetie?" ChiChi looked at her beloved Goku as they walked into the living room.

"Well I have already talked this over with our teachers and whatnot, and I found out that there is a special ocean cruise leaving for the islands off of the coast of the Bahamas," Goku stated.

"Yeah, and it is kind of off limits for paparazzi dudes and we can spend five days there, on the boat and on the island," Krillen chimed in. "It is a one day cruise down there and three days on the island, and another one day trip back."

"Wow, and you three thought of that," ChiChi grinned ecstatically. "I am so happy. Oh we get to go on a Bahamas cruise…I need to pack." ChiChi and Goku left the room to go pack.

"Ha. Ha. Ha. That girl and her fashion," Bulma snickered. "What about you 18? Are you going to go pack?"

"Might as well, there is nothing else to do for today," 18 stated. "The Bahamas are starting to become boring since we've done everything."

"Yeah, I know what you mean," Bulma stated. "At least when we're at home, we can just leave for a week and come back"

"True, but there is always something new in Cal," Krillen stated. Bulma nodded in agreement as the four left for their rooms.

Bulma walked over to Vegeta before he left her side, "Thank you. For suggesting a cruise." Vegeta looked at her and bent down and kissed her softly. Bulma loved his kisses, they were special to her and she liked them.

"To tell you the truth, is was that dumb fool Goku," Vegeta said. "I just agreed to it knowing we'd get away for awhile. I am already sick of this blasted island."

"You can never stay in one place can you?"

"Neither can you," Vegeta retorted. "Besides, once you take over your fathers business and I my fathers, we will be on the road so much it won't matter anymore."

"This is true," Bulma nodded. Bulma smiled at Vegeta as she pulled him into another seductive kiss.

It was early the next morning, Monday; and it was time for the gang to head for their special cruise ship. They had a good week of clothing with them and were off before any of the other seniors knew.

Upon arriving at the cruise ship, they were assigned three suites. Bulma and Vegeta in one, ChiChi and Goku in another, leaving Krillen and 18 in the third suite. There was only twenty on the ship while there were ten other rooms for either singles or families. The rooms were decorated in red velvet and gold trimming of all sorts. The best of the best was the motto of this particular cruise, only the best could afford it.

"This is delightful," ChiChi commented. "Wow, we have a whole schedule honey."

"What do you mean?" Goku walked over to ChiChi, as did the rest of the gang.

"It tells us when breakfast, lunch, and dinner is served in the dinning area as well as the arrival and take off. It also tells us the special features on here. They know how to please the wealthy I can tell you that one," ChiChi stated.

"Oh I know, my parents are always on cruises like these for 'business' trips. No I see why they go on so many," Bulma said sarcastically.

"Well, I guess we should go to our rooms, this is where we are going to be staying, I think we should unpack and I'll meet you guess later for breakfast in one hour?" ChiChi asked questionably.

"Yeah sure," Bulma shrugged.

"Sounds good," Krillen chimed in calmly. "Maybe get in a little more rest before it is time to eat."

"I good," Bulma turned to Vegeta and they walked to their room. "Well this is nice isn't it?"

"Whatever, it is somewhere to sleep," Vegeta threw his bags on the floor and dragged Bulma with him to the bed. Bulma giggled softly as they fell on to the bed. Bulma laid her body on top of Vegeta's warm embrace and relaxed their eyes.

"This is nice Vegeta, I am glad we came," Vegeta smirked. "I hope we have a lot of fun here, especially considering we only have two weeks left here on the Bahamas."

_ChiChi and Goku's Room_

"Goku sweetie, I am proud of you," ChiChi kissed Goku's cheek. "This is going to be fantastic. I cannot wait to get to the island and start doing all the fun things they advertise."

"Oh I know, maybe we can all do it with the gang; we have barely any time to spend with them after graduation," Goku stated.

"I know, it is sad really, Bulma and Vegeta are taking over their fathers' business while 18 and Krillen are going off the Yale next year," ChiChi sighed. "I am staying her to become a teacher, pretty soon we might hardly talk."

"It will be fine Chi, it won't get that bad, besides, they all have said that this is where they're coming back to. Vegeta and Bulma have to," Goku replied. "But after this trip, it is Prom, Senior Week, and Graduation, we only have the summer."

"I want to cry Goku," ChiChi sniffed. "Maybe we can have reunions, do you think the gang would be up for that in the future?"

Goku shrugged his shoulders, "Maybe, you never know. There will always be weddings and baby showers that we will be invited to."

_18 and Krillen's Room  
_

"So babe, what do you think?" Krillen motioned to 18.

"I think it is nice, I just hope that this cruise is as good as it seems. This might be one of those things where it could be our last fun thing. Everything else is going to be serious, not so laid back."

"What do you mean," Krillen looked at her. "We still have Prom."

"Yeah, but do you remember us at Junior Prom? It was a full fledge war; who has the best, what is the best. Of course, Stacey won everything, but that is because it is for Seniors only. But I promise you, the next fun thing we will do is the summer."

Krillen nodded in agreement, "But we still have two weeks left here."

An hour and thirty minutes had past and ChiChi and Goku were making their way to the dinning hall for breakfast. They were running a few moments behind due to packing situations.

"I hope everyone is there already, I am starving," Goku stated while rubbing his roaring stomach.

"Oh honey, it isn't that bad, besides, you always eat, your body can survive a few seconds before it starts to eat you fat," ChiChi stated. Goku looked at her weird, "Ah, we're here, and look, everyone is already there."

"Hey you two, what took you guys so long?" Bulma asked.

"Oh nothing really, I was busy unpacking and Goku was complaining," ChiChi smiled at Bulma before taking her sit and sighed. "We just lost track of time is all."

"Well that is fine, we took the orders already, Bulma got you the same thing she is having," 18 stated. ChiChi looked at the two, "It was one omelet with a biscuit and gravy; a fruit bowl and a salad."

"Hmm, sounds good," ChiChi licked her lips. "Thanks B."

"No problem, I know what you like, most times it is the same as me," Bulma commented. "Goku got the same as Vegeta, a lot of everything."

"Good, because I am starving," Goku shouted.

"Honey, don't raise your voice, it isn't polite," ChiChi grinned faintly at her boyfriend.

"Oh, but it is planning time, we are almost a month away from prom; I wonder what the theme is," Bulma stated.

"Well last year it was famous couples, so I am hoping it is nothing gay," 18 said. "But last wasn't that bad, especially considering that we all had extra people. Vegeta went with Stacey, Prom Queen of everything, and Bulma went with Drake."

"Yeah, that was a very eventful Prom if I say so myself," Krillen said. "When Yamacha saw B walk in with Drake, the look on his face was defeat."

"Ha. Ha. I had almost forgotten about that," 18 laughed. "Yamacha was an ass, he disserved that day and what embarrassment he went through."

"Plus it was good entertainment," Vegeta chimed in. The gang began to laugh.

The day went by quickly for the gang, most of their time was spent either in their separate rooms planning or on the top deck in the pool area. Either way, the gang was enjoying their time on the cruise.

When it was Tuesday morning, the gang woke up and noticed that had arrived on the island late last night and that they were to leave the ship whenever they wanted to go someone and come back to sleep for the night. It wasn't until two in the afternoon did the gang meet outside the ship to figure out their plans.

"So Chi, you are our instructor for today, what would you like to do," Bulma mocked.

"Ha. Well I was thinking we could walk around the markets for awhile, as a group and all and later we can go swim with the dolphins," ChiChi smiled childishly. "It sounds kind of like fun."

"It does, let's do it," Bulma shouted. "And there is this special all-day scuba driving thing Wednesday that I was thinking we could do."

"Hmm, that sounds fun, I think we should do that Wednesday," 18 chimed in. "But let's get our day started."

They walked down the streets, it was Shopping Tuesday on the Island, all shops had sales and everyone had their own markets to sell their own things. It was kind of like a flee market, but more cultural.

"Oh look at these," ChiChi motioned to a special area where a woman was selling specially made fabrics. There were many types, it resembled what gypsies wore around their waists and necks.

"Oh I like those, I think I'll buy a few," Bulma stated. "Which ones do you guys want?"

"Hmm, I like the two red ones and that yellow one," ChiChi said.

"I got this yellow one, an orange one, and I kind of like the pink one," 18 looked at Bulma and ChiChi. "What do you think?"

"They look cute, I think I am going for the light blue, dark blue, and the purple ones," Bulma motioned to the lady. She grabbed each one and placed them in a hand made shopping bag.

"Will that be all ladies?" The woman asked.

"Umm, yes I believe so," Bulma smiled.

"Very well," The woman held her hand out as Bulma handed her the money. "Thank you ladies, have a pleasant day."

"You too," ChiChi nodded at the woman as they joined the rest of the gang and walked down the streets some more. "I wonder if they have those little jewelry stores, they always have the most cutest of things."

"Maybe there will be some more down the road," Krillen chimed in.

As the day progressed, the girls had managed to buy at least one to two things from each stand. They bought special jewelry, some was gold, silver, and some was beaded, but very cute. The guys had found a way to find bars when the girls stopped to shop, going inside to watch a game here and there and take a drink or two.

By the time it was six, the sun was still shining and the gang quickly made their ways to the special feature that ChiChi had discussed earlier, swimming with the dolphins.

"Hello, my name is Cindy and I am going to be your instructor. Now, there are eight dolphins, myself and my partner will ride on them while you six get the others," Cindy motioned to her partner. "Now, you all have read the safety issues so let's get started. Time to suit up."

Once the gang was in their bathing suits and their safety floats, they were told to get into the water. "Now, there they are, just grab onto them and they will do the rest."

Bulma smiled, she and ChiChi were the first two to jump in. Grabbing onto two of the dolphins that swam near them and went off. They started swimming in circles, Both Bulma and ChiChi smiling and laughing. The rest of the gang joined Bulma and ChiChi in the water. All grabbed a hold of a dolphin.

"Ha. Ha." The gang laughed and carried on while taking pictures of one another as the day progressed.

"Well, I hope everyone enjoyed their time with us this evening," Cindy stated. "I hope you guys come back and see us."

"We will, thank you again," ChiChi said. Looking at the rest of her friends, she smiled, "Are you guys ready to go back to the ship for some dinner?"

"Oh yea," Goku said while rubbing his stomach. "I am starving."

Vegeta rolled his eyes while Bulma decided to comment, "Goku, you are always hungry."

It was mid afternoon on a bright and sunny Wednesday. The gang had gotten on their bathing suits bright and early and was headed towards the scuba area down the road. The area was surrounded by a rocky cannon that went around the deep blue sea water. The gang smiled as they came to the shore, greeted by other friendly travelers.

A man appeared, Caucasian but with a very dark tan and blond curly hair that flared outwards. With a big grin he looked around, "Well hey there everyone! Like, my name is Brad and I am going to be you instructor. Now these waters a so cool; the jelly fish in them, like, they don't sting at all…"

Bulma turned to ChiChi who was grinning from ear to ear. Once Brad was done with his long speech, Bulma pulled a camera from her purse, "Picture!"

The gang ran in the view, posing and smiling.

* * *

_Author's Note:_

_Hey there everyone! I know this chapter Kind of sucked, tear, but hey, I am really sorry…I am just getting really tired with this story and I am ready to move on. I know that that is really horrible to say, but I personally have lost interest in this story, I want to concentrate on something else, something bigger; like my other story, Rising Shadows…I just got a review that I have too many mistakes and that is depressing, so I need to go back and see what I missed._

_But anyways, this story is almost done; instead of twenty chapters that I had stated, I am only going to go to fifteen. More to come, I hope you are not dissappointed too much._

_-BeckySue_


	12. Chapter Twelve: The BahamasPart IV

**When? Where? What Time?**

* * *

_Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z, although I wish I did…hmm…that would be GREAT! _

_Authors Note:_

_Hey again! Wow, this is going by pretty fast, don't you think? Well it is Chapter Twelve and we are back from the cruise and this is going to be the last chapter of the Bahamas. So you are in for a treat I guess you could say._

_Well, on with the Chapter, I hope everyone enjoys and Please Review!_

_WARNING! This is going to be a VERY short chapter._

* * *

Chapter Twelve:

ChiChi was the first to wake up that afternoon, she had already taken a shower and woke everyone else up for breakfast. It was a fairly quick morning for them all. All taken showers and were off for their day. Vegeta and Bulma went off to go shopping for Goku while 18 and Krillen prepared for their special dinner while ChiChi and Goku just walked around.

It was about five o'clock when the gang arrived back home, as a matter of fact, it was if on queue they all met on the first floor by the elevator. ChiChi saw them first and waved with a big smile across her face.

"Wow, hey you guys," ChiChi said. Bulma looked at her thinking the lord that she had other bags to hide the most important shopping gift. "So, where did you guys go?"

"Oh, a few places actually, and then we had some lunch," Bulma smiled. "What about you four?"

"Krillen and I went to the beach for a while and then we just walked for awhile," 18 smiled as they stepped into the elevator.

"Well that is good, I am happy everyone had a good day out, Goku and I did the same, walked around, had some lunch and whatnot," ChiChi smiled.

Once they got to their floor and their apartment door, 18 looked down and saw a letter from their teachers, "Oh hey you guys, look?"

ChiChi picked the letter up and Bulma unlocked the door as they walked inside. Everyone sat down either in the living room or at the dinning while ChiChi opened the letter:

_Dear Students,_

_Hello to everyone, I hope everyone is having a great time at our stay here in the Bahamas. I know I am. It has been almost five weeks since all the seniors have been in a group, although I am sure many of you have come to ask me for favors like going on cruises and or trips. I know most of you have taken advantage of your gift this trip._

_But unfortunately, we are nearing the end of our stay here in the Bahamas, and as much as I hate to say it, but this is the last chance we have to get everyone together before Prom and Graduation. So, as tradition on each trip we go on we like to have a special party. The hotel has agreed to allow us to use their hotel next Friday night to Ihave our 'End of Trip' party. _

_To discuss this situation further, please be in the lunchroom downstairs for a dinner and I will talk to everyone about this more; please be there at seven. _

_Thank you._

"Well, it is already six fifty, we might as well go ahead and go downstairs," Krillen suggested.

"Yeah I guess so," Bulma said. They started walking downstairs, "Can you guys believe it, the vacation is almost over?"

"Oh I know," 18 said. "It was fun though, I have to admit. I hope everyone else had a pretty god time too."

"I think we did," ChiChi smiled and the gang walked into lunchroom where it was filled with the other seniors of the school. They grabbed the table that was empty, each table sat six.

Bulma looked around as they were served some dinner, "Hmm, at least we don't have to cook or whatever."

"Good point," Goku said.

"Hello seniors. I see everyone is here and accounted for. I am glad to see everyone," the male teacher looked around at the students. "Well then, let's get on with the topic at hand; it s tradition to have a tip of party at the end of our trips. For three years we have seemed to be doing the same type of party: a formal ball and then a beach party. And it has been a popular choice since, are there any objections?" No one replied and he went on with the speech, "Now, before I get started, there will be rules. For the Formal Ball; it is titled _The Black and White Ball_. I do not mind who wears black and who wears white. But that is the rule. This is not prom, I do not want prom dresses but this is a formal."

"Wow, this is going to be great," ChiChi became giggly.

"The Formal will have a orchestra play, and this will last for three hours, from seven to ten. Then everyone will have a chance to change into a bathing suit with some shorts or something extra to cover up. We will have a DJ play, they will play all types of music and you go swimming and just have whatever fun you want. NO sex, and please, no drinking. But I think I covered everything?" He looked around, "Are there any questions?"

No one replied, everyone was smiling and were already mouthing their plans to their friends, "I can see everyone is excited, please finish this nice meal and report to your rooms for the rest of the evening."

Next Friday; Day of the Party 

"Bulma, are you almost ready?" It was ChiChi, screaming at the top of her lungs; everyone holding their ears waiting for Bulma to come out. The guys were all dressed in their tuxedos. Goku and Krillen both in black ones, while Vegeta was in a white one. ChiChi was standing beside 18 who was dressed in a black dress that went a little below her knees, with small slits on each side and high heels. ChiChi on the other hand wanted to be more conservative. Wearing a black and white top with straps and a plain black skirt with white high heels.

"Bulma, I will _not_ call you again…" ChiChi yelled once more, tapping her right foot and hands on hips waiting impatiently.

"I'm coming, good gravy woman," Bulma yelled back. Bulma walked out of the bedroom wearing a white, strapless dress that went mid thigh with white high heels that tied up her ankle. "I told you a few moments ago that I would almost be out. And as you can see," raising her arms, smirking and twirling in a circle, "I was out in a moment."

ChiChi rolled her eyes, "Whatever show off."

"Ha. Stop it Chi, you look great B; I love white on you. You look stunning, and white brings out you color more," 18 said with a friendly wink.

"Thanks, and you look sexy too sweetie," Bulma smiled. "Now let's go party sweeties, I am ready to finish out this trip."

"I agree, it is time to get over high school," Krillen chimed in.

The night went on smoothly. Everyone dancing and conversing with one another. It was time to go to their rooms and change into the ocean side party. It wasn't long before the senior class reunited at the seaside of the hotel. Two major bomb-fires in each end with a stage and speakers surrounding the area.

"Wow, this looks great," ChiChi stated.

"Yeah, I think they went all out for us here," Goku said. Goku smiled like it was Christmas, the colorful lights glimmer around every end; their fellow senior's dancing.

"Come on, let's dance!" Bulma giggled and grabbed Vegeta's arm and dragged him onto the floor. Vegeta smirked as Bulma took advantage of the situation and pulled him to her side and began rubbing against him.

"Poor Vegeta," Goku said. ChiChi rolled her eyes at Goku, sometimes he was so strange.

"I want to dance too," 18 looked at Krillen. He looked at her strangely, "Please…"

"I hate to dance though…"

It was too late, 18 dragged him along before he could pull away. 18 laughed as she jerked him in her direction.

"Ha. Ha. Ha. I am glad to see the students having fun," it was Mr. Colin, one of the supervisors on the senior trip. "I am glad to see that we have pulled it off again this year, and it is said to say, I think this was our most eventful class."

"I agree," Mrs. Simming smiled, looking at the seniors dancing and laughing.

* * *

_Author's Note:_

_Sorry this was so short...but the rest of the story will be coming up shortly! I promise, and chapters may start getting shorter...I am sorry..._


	13. Chapter Thirteen: Decisions

**When? Where? What Time?**

* * *

_Author's Note:_

_Hey there you guys, sorry about the last chapter and all…it being so short and all. But hey, I am running out of ideas for this story and I am getting bored. I know that that is bad to say, but it is true. But there are only three more chapters to go, and it will be done as soon as possible. But, we still have prom and Graduation to go and it is coming up soon!_

_Hope you enjoy the chapter, they gang is returning home, plans are made, college decisions rise, and prom/graduation plans as established. What is going to happen next? Please Review!_

_-BeckySue_

* * *

_Chapter Thirteen_

It was early Saturday morning, the senior class had arrived home late the night before and only had the weekend to get ready for school. Prom was only one week away, and then Graduation was two weeks after that. The school year was going by fast, soon, yearbooks were going out and the last day of school was coming up fast.

Bulma smiled as she got dressed into a pair of pink shorts with a white tank top and pink fluffy slippers. Looking in the mirror, she grinned, she was a senior and three weeks until she becomes a real adult. She began to walk downstairs, her house was empty once again, both her parents were gone on another trip and wouldn't be back until the week before her graduation.

Sighing, she grabbed the mail and sat in the kitchen eating her cereal and looking through the mail. In the mist of the bills and fan mail, Bulma came across a letter from Yale. She smiled and opened it quickly.

_Dear Bulma Briefs,_

_We are please to inform you that you have been excepted to Yale University. We look forward to you attending our university in the fall…_

"YES!" Bulma screamed. Bulma smiled and ran to the phone, dialing both ChiChi and 18 on her phone. Bulma began to tap her foot softly waiting for them to pick up.

"Hello?" They said in unison.

"I GOT IN!" Bulma screamed on the other end. They held the phone from their ears as Bulma continued, "I got into Yale, they finally sent my expectant letter. I start in the fall."

"Good job," ChiChi said.

"That is awesome B, I got into Princeton with Krillen, but he also got into a San Francisco University, so he is going to see what happens," 18 stated.

"What about you Chi?"

"Umm, no letters here besides West Basin University, and that is only a state college, but they've got a great education for people who want to be teachers," ChiChi replied. "And plus, I am not as smart as you too, and I don't really want to take over a business or be a lawyer, so, I think I'll take the home college instead."

"That sounds like you…" 18 said.

"Well ladies, I have to go, Vegeta and I have a lunch date and I've gotta get ready," Bulma said. "But I'll see you two on Monday, okay?"

"Alright sweetie, and congratulations," ChiChi said.

"I know, I'm so proud of you," 18 giggled and they hung up.

Bulma glanced at her letter once again, she smiled. Her and Vegeta had applied for both Harvard and Yale last year, and now that they are seniors, they were finally being excepted. Bulma and Vegeta had planned on going out for lunch to discuss their future. They were in California, and their college of choice was in the East Coast.

Bulma walked upstairs to get ready. It was close to one and Bulma was finally ready to go. Bulma had noticed Vegeta was already in her bedroom waiting for her while she finished getting ready. Dressed in a blue jean skirt and a pink shirt with a V-neck and a white under shirt and pink flip-flops, Bulma walked into her room.

"Hey sexy," Bulma smiled at Vegeta, who was sitting on her bed, leaning back looking her up and down with a smirk on his lips.

"Hey," Vegeta pulled her onto his lap and kissed her.

Bulma giggled and pulled away, "Now Veggie, we need to go to lunch, we have a lot to discuss."

"Sure," Vegeta stood up and took Bulma's hand and they started off for his car.

* * *

"Hey Krill," Goku said through the phone. "So, How do you think I should do this?"

"Well, we still have three weeks till graduation, and Bulma is having a big party at her house afterwards. So maybe you can do it then?"

"I don't know though, I kind of want it to be special, and not when everyone is around, but when we are alone," Goku replied. "Maybe it will be a surprise, then during the party, I can announce it to everyone else."

"That sounds good, that would make it special for you and her," Krillen stated. "But what about college?"

"Well, Chi has made the decision to go to college in state and become a teacher, I am going to state and I'll be going with her too, the college near home is a good college to start your own business kind of thing."

"Really? What do you plan on doing?"

"Well, my grandpa said he owns a restaurant, and he is about to retire but he has no one to really take it over. The place is right down the road, I could take it over and make it into something bigger and better," Gokue stated.

"That would be great," Krillen said.

"What about you and 18?"

"Well, 18 got into Princeton, and then I got into Princeton, so we're going there. We were just talking about it too," Krillen stated. "She wants to go look at places a week after graduation."

"Wow, sounds like you two are already ready," Gokue said softly.

"Yea," Krillen replied. "School is almost over, soon we'll be out and about in the world."

* * *

"So? Did you get in?" Bulma looked at Vegeta. They were at Johnny Carinos, a big chain Italian restaurant known around the United States. Bulma took a sip of her spite before picking at her chicken pasta.

"I got into Harvard, and Yale…I am just not sure which to choose," Vegeta stated. He took a bite of his food before looking at Bulma once more, "What about you?"

"Well, I only got my letter for Yale, so I am assuming I will attend it and not Harvard, but what do you think you'll go to?" Bulma smiled at Vegeta.

"I don't know, I think I'll just go to Yale," Vegeta shrugged his shoulders. "I really prefer Yale to Harvard anyway."

"Okay, that sounds good," Bulma giggled. "So, after this summer, are we going to head over there to find a place to live?"

"That sounds fine," Vegeta smirked. Secretly he was very much excited and looking forward to having his own place with Bulma with no parents, just the two of them.

"Good, then it is settled, maybe we could go a good week or two once the summer starts," Bulma looked at Vegeta who was nodding while eating his food. "Good, I am glad we could agree, I just want to get things done before it is too late; I mean, with the new freshmen coming in, I want to get a good place to live."

* * *

The weekend had gone by fast for the gang, it was now Monday, school lunch and ChiChi was in the lunch line with Krillen and 18 while Vegeta, Goku, and Bulma stayed at the table.

"So? Goku, have you decided what your plan is?" Bulma giggled.

"About what?" Goku looked at Bulma puzzled.

Vegeta rolled his eyes as Bulma continued, "About you proposing to Chi? I mean, I am sure you have had a good enough time to decide, and graduation is just around the corner."

"Yeah, it is going to be a surprise though, but I will tell you this, at the after party at your house, she will already be engaged and I will announce it," Goku grinned.

"Awe, this is so exciting," Bulma clapped.

"What is so exciting?" It was ChiChi, followed by 18 and Krillen. Bulma whipped around and smiled at her confused friend.

"Oh, about prom this weekend, aren't you? I mean, we still have mountains of shopping to do," Bulma covered up. "I mean, we have to figure out the colors and what to wear and whatnot."

"Well," ChiChi sat down beside Goku, "I think the guys can handle where we eat pr whatever and make the reservations for the limo, while we go shopping." ChiChi smiled, "I think we should go Friday, I mean, I want get a good deal, no more then a thousand, but no less then five hundred. I don't want to look like it came from Goodwill or something."

"Oh I know," 18 chimed in. "I think that would be great, go Friday right after school, have kind of a girls night out, and the boys a boys night out, and then we could stay at B's house and then…"

"Prom the next night," Bulma smiled. "It will be prefect."

"Hmm, I agree," ChiChi said as she swallowed her coke. "Besides, I think it should be like a special thing, the guys shouldn't see our dresses anyway."

"But we still need to know the general color," Krillen said. "Unless you want to look tacky, and we all know how you three hate that."

"Oh, he is right," Bulma said. "Well, my Veggie already knows what color I am wearing."

"I do?" Vegeta looked up from his food with an more puzzled look then Goku's trade mark face. Bulma raised an eyebrow, "Right…yea, I do…" Vegeta rolled his eyes and continued to eat.

Krillen and Goku started to laugh, "Poor Vegeta…"

"Oh my gosh, can you guys believe it, school is almost over…I mean, it is scary," ChiChi stated. "18 and Krillen are going to Princeton, Bulma and Vegeta are going to Yale…Goku and I are staying here."

ChiChi began to tear up and Bulma looked at her concerned, "What is the matter hun?"

"I am scared that I will never see you guys again? I mean, we are all going our separate ways, what if you guys don't come back?" ChiChi stated.

"Well, I have to come back, I am taking over the Capsule Corporations in the next few years, and Vegeta is doing the same with his fathers' Corporations," Bulma replied.

"That is true," ChiChi said.

"And Krillen and I are coming back too, we're going to start our own firm, and it is going to be here," 18 smiled.

"Well…that is good…but I still cannot believe high school is almost over…"

* * *

_Author's Note:_

_Ah! Not another one, another short chapter, I am sorry...but hey, this one is kidn fo boring too, ain't it? haha. Sorry. I can't help it. I am plum out of ideas. Tear. But, Two more chapters to go! Yippee!_

_-BeckySue_


	14. Chapter Fourteen: The Prom

**When? Where? What Time?**

* * *

_Author's Note:_

_Hey there you guys! What is up? Well it is now Chapter Fourteen, and it is time for prom. And I am sure that some of you have noticed that I have gone through and re-wrote something's, I will be doing that from time to time; I have noticed a lot of type-o's, and that will change in the next week or so. I have also been adding a few things to everything, I need to add more drama as promised, spice the story up. Just because I am bored with it, doesn't mean I need to make you guys bored and tired of it, if I haven't already?_

_But anyway, this is chapter fourteen, the prom! It is going to contain something new and different…maybe…a little lime action…Mawhaha. But we'll see what comes out of it. This is going to be longer than the past two or three chapters, starting from the Friday before Prom, Saturday night, and then, Sunday morning…_

_Hope you guys enjoy, please review, and be on the look out for changes through out other chapters, I promise, I am trying to juice it up more, okay? _

_-BeckySue_

* * *

_Chapter Fourteen_

Bulma looked around the courtyard, it was fourth period and by then she was looking abruptly a clock. Finally, releasing a sigh, she found one. Unfortunately, the day would not end for another ten minutes…ten _long _minutes. Bulma looked around, their swim teacher decided not to have anyone swim for the day due to Prom Saturday, and Bulma had never realized how long school actually was until now.

"B?" ChiChi looked at her friend concerned. "B, you've been starring at that thing for almost all day, you are going to give yourself a migraine babe."

"Well this damn day will not end," Bulma yelled in fury. "This is ridiculous, I mean, any other day the school hours go by like there is no tomorrow, and then, now…just because Prom is tomorrow, this day will not end."

"I know how you feel, just wait until the last week of school, it will be a whole _week_ of long school hours instead of one day," 18 chimed in. "Besides, look at it now…a whole five minutes has gone by and then we'll be off to the mall for a girls night out."

"She does have a point B, you just need to calm down," ChiChi smiled.

"I just want the bell to ring!" Bulma yelled, and then, finally…the bell sounded throughout the hallways of the high school, and Bulma made a run for the car.

"Ha. Ha. Ha. She is such a dork," 18 said.

"I know, but she is really excited," ChiChi stated. "Bulma has to pick out the perfect dress for tomorrow night because she is one of the nominees for Prom Queen."

"True," 18 shrugged her shoulders as they met Bulma and the three guys at the cars.

"Damn…" Bulma looked them up and down. "What the hell took you two so long, I am ready to go."

"Ha. Ha. I know B," ChiChi walked over to Goku and kissed his cheek as he wrapped his right arm around her slender waist. "Hey cutie."

"Hey," Goku smiled and kissed ChiChi as Krillen looked at 18 who walked over to his side as well.

"There they go again," 18 said with a laugh. "I wonder, maybe one day, we should time them and see actually how long they can go?"

"Ha. No, that would be weird," Bulma chimed in as she leaned her head on Vegeta's shoulder. "But I think we need to head out. The guys have just as much stuff to do as we do, and I want to be prepared for tomorrow."

"I agree," 18 said. "Come on Chi, get in Bulma's car, we're leaving."

ChiChi finally found away from Goku's loving arms, "I guess your right. I'll talk to you okay sweetie?"

Goku nodded, "I love you."

"I love you too," ChiChi kissed his noise and pecked his lips and hopped into Bulma's car who standing beside Vegeta.

"I'll call you later tonight okay? Maybe I'll sneak out while the girls are asleep," Bulma winked. Vegeta kissed her softly and she got into her car and drove off.

Goku hit Vegeta's chest playfully, "Let's go man, as Bulma said, we've got a lot to do."

"Yeah, apparently…" Krillen chimed in while rolling his eyes.

_At the Mall_

"Oh B, how about this one?" ChiChi held up a white Dior dress, strapless with black silk lace design coming up the ends to the sides and to the top. "It is kind of flashy, but plain at the same time. And Christian Dior is a genius when it comes to fashion."

"True, but I want something ore my color, this is something that would look good with you," Bulma touched it, running her fingers on it and pressing it up against ChiChi softly. "Yes, most definitely, black and white is so your color."

"Oh, she is right Chi, that's hot," 18 grinned at the two girls. "What do you think about this one for me? It is Dolce and Gabbana?"

Bulma and ChiChi walked over to 18 who was standing in a three sided mirror holding the dress to her small framed body. It was a red dress that was long and tight fitting with one thick strap that came on the right shoulder with loose fabric hanging down.

"Wow, that looks sexy," Bulma said. "I think you would look freaking hot in that, why don't you two go try on and I will continue to look."

"Alright," ChiChi said and she and 18 walked into the dressing room.

Bulma looked around the second the other two girls left. She was not quite sure what she was interested in wearing, but she knew it had to be hot, and I am not saying _just _any hotness…but something that boys would turn their heads and want to lay her in that second. She wanted not only a dress, but also something that would make Vegeta want her.

Don't get me wrong, Bulma loved Vegeta, and she was ready to make a change in their relationship. But she knew it was kind of…what is the word? Cliché. But she wanted him, oh how she wanted him. Her parents would not be in town, her and Vegeta, prom night just the two of them. Bulma giggled at the thought. It would be her first time…

Bulma spotted the perfect dress, it was blue. "Hey, B? What do you think?"

Bulma turned around and smiled at her friends, "They look prefect on you two! I mean, wow! You two look f'in hot in that those."

"I know," 18 laughed. "Oh wow, that dress in sexy! Go try it on."

"Okay…"

_Later that night…_

Bulma sat at her vanity beside her closet in her bedroom. ChiChi and 18 were in the spare room across the hall fast asleep and it was only twelve at night. Bulma look at herself carefully. She was still deciding on what make up would be perfect for the night.

Bulma suddenly looked at her cell phone, and by now, was glowing a bright blue and virbating across the top.

"Hello?" She whispered softly.

"Hey," it was Vegeta and his dark, deep raspy voice. "Were you asleep?"

"No, I was just picking out my make up for tomorrow, I want to look drop dead hot at Prom so no one else will compare," Bulma giggled.

"I doubt that that is possible," Vegeta smirked on the other end of the phone. "What color did you go for?"

"It is blue like I told you," Bulma smiled. "And it is hot."

"I hate it when you say that stupid word," Vegeta grunted.

"Did you buy a sexy tuxedo and my flower?" Bulma asked bluntly.

"No, because you are going to prom alone," Vegeta lied. Bulma went silent for a moment, "Whatever woman, you know I am still going with you. Any excuse to spike the punch."

"Yeah, besides, no one else will have enough balls to do it," Bulma rolled her eyes.

"Oh yea, and you know I got the biggest one's in this school," Vegeta retorted. Vegeta was now smirking, "So, am I staying at your house after prom, my dad is back in town and I don't want to come home afterwards."

"I understand, and yes, I was planning on you staying cutie," Bulma giggled.

_Saturday; Two Hours Before Prom…_

"Bulma, I am out of the shower," ChiChi yelled.

"Finally," Bulma sighed under her breath. "No hurry up and get your sexy ass out here, we need to start you hair. I just go done with 18's and now she needs in there to do her make-up."

"Okay, okay, I am coming," ChiChi walked out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her upper body. "You know how I want it right?"

"Dur," Bulma rolled her eyes and motioned for ChiChi to sit in her vanity chair and Bulma stood behind her while 18 walked into the bathroom to do her make up. "I am going to put it in the bun hold first before I play with it, okay?"

"Sure," ChiChi smiled. Bulma started to fix her hair. It was only thirty minutes later was she done and ChiChi was busy putting on her make up while 18 sat around waiting for Bulma and ChiChi to finish.

"So how are you going to do your hair?" 18 asked Bulma.

"Umm, kind of up, but some hair down and curly. My hair has gotten _really _long since I cut it so I was thinking something big and sexy," Bulma curled her lips into a sexy grin.

"Ha. I agree," 18 replied. "Besides, with the dress you got and the hair and face you have, you'll be sure to make Prom Queen this year."

"Oh, I sure hope so," Bulma smiled back at 18.

_Ten Minutes Before Leaving…_

"Bulma? Are you almost done putting that dress on?" ChiChi yelled into the closet.

"Yes," Bulma smirked at stood in front of ChiChi and 18 who starred back in awe. Bulma was hot from head to toe. Her hair was pulled back in a somewhat loose clip, hair dangling down from all ends and falling in tight and loose curls. Her bangs were straightened and covering one of her eyes and her make up was mostly natural colors with very dramatic eyes. Her dress was a new one from Christos new line. It was light blue and fell to the floor with a small trail of fabric flowing from behind. Her neck was V-neck that went about one to two inches below her belly button, and went up tight, showing off much of her cleavage. The back was pulled into straps that looked like a corset and pulled back extra fabric to give it more butt.

Bulma pulled her dress up to show her shoes, which were light blue as well and tied up to her mid leg. Her jewelry was very 'bling'. Wearing white diamonds around her neck and diamond earrings that dangled to her shoulders.

"What do you think?"

"Wow…" 18 said. "That dress looks amazing on you."

"Are you sure that dress is Christos? It looks more daring, like a Roberto Cavalli line," ChiChi asked and Bulma returned with a smile and a nod. "Well it is still hot no matter what designer."

"I love it," Bulma smiled. The doorbell rang and the girls started down the hall and to the living room. The maid had already showed the gentlemen into the living room and Bulma smiled at her, "Thank you Christina, you may take the rest of the night off with the other staff."

She nodded and left the room as the three girls were greeted by their dates who stood in awe at the sight before them.

"Wow," Goku was the first to find words. The three men were speechless as they walked to their sides.

Bulma smiled as Vegeta looked her up and down with lust in his eyes. She giggled, "Now for the pictures!"

"Oh yes!" ChiChi and 18 said in unison. The gang posed for multiple pictures, they had each taken over 50 before starting to leave out the door for the Prom. "This is going to be so much fun."

"I agree," Bulma smiled. They walked out to the limousine. It was a stretch white Hummer with flashing colors.

In the limo, the gang finally got settled with their surroundings, "Wow, this night is going to be awesome you guys." 18 looked around the car, "I mean, this is kind of like our last Prom ever!"

"Oh I know," Bulma said sadly. "But I mean, there is a whole 'nother place after this prom. You will still be invited to the parties at the Capsule Corp."

"True, but, even there you don't dress up and see all of there other student body," ChiChi chimed in.

"Ugh, I wish we were there already, I am ready to get there and dance and get voted Prom Queen," Bulma stated conceitedly.

"Ha. B, you were always the one who was blunt about what she wanted," Krillen said. Bulma smiled innocently as they noticed they pulled up to this big building with lights flashing in the sky and a red carpet leading to some big wooden doors and male escorts.

"Ha. Ha. I do believe this is the _Night with the Stars_ theme," Bulma said.

The Limo driver came to a stop and quickly rounded the corner to open the door. First Goku came out, holding his hand out for ChiChi followed by Krillen then 18. Vegeta smirked as he stepped out of the limo and offered his hand to Bulma. She smiled as they walked to the Prom room, their arms interned.

Their eyes lit up at the site of their Prom. There were multiple gold, silver, and bronze stars dangling many lengths from the ceiling. There were windows that reached the ceiling with red drapes hanging down. There were chairs that were leaning back with gold trims. There was a mountain theme on one side with 'Hollywood' on top and lights flashing through the top.

"This looks amazing," Bulma grinned.

"Oh I know, the juniors really went all out for us," ChiChi commended. "Let's dance Goku…"

"Sur-" Goku was cut off by being dragged to the floor by ChiChi.

Bulma laughed while 18 and Krillen followed onto the dance floor leaving Bulma and Vegeta behind. Bulma smiled at Vegeta and leaned o his shoulders to whisper in his ear, "After the prom, I've been thinking a lot about you and I…"

Vegeta looked at her puzzled as she continued, "I think you'll be happy to know what my decision is, but you'll have to wait until we get back to my house."

Vegeta smirked and Bulma continued to watch her friends on the dance floor, laughing and carrying on. Bulma smiled.

"Attention, can I have everyone's attention?" It was Mrs. Palermo, head of the senior class and en-charge of the prom. "It is time for us to choose our Prom King and king and their prom court. First, we will start with our Kings court. First up, we have Goku Son, Krillen Verging, and Yamacha Youi…

_Author's Note: _

_Sorry for the HORRIBLE names, hehe, I was having a brain freeze! Tear…_

"And as for our Queen's Court, we have ChiChi Ox, 18 Android, and Marron Fiffy. And now, the time you've all been waiting for, time to announce our King and Queen of this year, Year 2004. Our King is…Vegeta Ouji."

Vegeta smirked and walked to the stage and was crowned, "And as for your Queen, Miss Bulma Briefs!"

Bulma smiled happily as she walked to the stage, Both everyone and Vegeta watched her in awe. She was beautiful and Vegeta had her all to himself. Bulma was crowned and Vegeta walked her to the floor, "Now, our King and Queen will have their special dance."

Bulma smiled as Vegeta began to take her in his arms and began moving slowly with her. She giggled, "I knew I was going to be the Queen."

Vegeta rolled his eyes, "You can be more cocky then me sometimes woman."

"It's a gift," Bulma winked at him as they continued to dance the rest of the night away.

It was a little around midnight when the gang was getting ready to leave, "B, are you and Vegeta going to go with us to the party?"

"Naw, I am kind of tired, I think I am going to go home," Bulma smiled innociently.

"What about you Vegeta?" Goku asked.

"No, my father wants me home before twelve thirty, and if I go to a party, I won't be making it home at that time," Vegeta frowned.

"Ouch, now I know why you hate it when your father is home," Krillen said. "Well we can drop B off and then Vegeta can walk to his house?"

Bulma nodded in agreement.

It had only taken a short time for them to drop of Bulma and Vegeta, they said their good-byes and gave hugs and they walked away. Bulma looked at Vegeta as she reached her door, "Are you coming?"

Vegeta smirked and followed Bulma instead and up to her room.

"What do you think they are planning on doing?" ChiChi looked out of the window at Bulma's house as they drove away.

"Who knows?" Goku said.

"Maybe have sex," 18 giggled. "Those two hump like rabbits without sex, now maybe they will just get it over with."

"Ha. Ha. I know that is right," Krillen laughed.

* * *

Bulma was in her room now, Vegeta was standing by the door, watching her. Bulma had her back facing him, she looked over her shoulder seductively as she reached for the ties on her neck and on her back. Releasing it, the dress fell to the floor. Bulma turned around to see Vegeta standing at the door still in awe.

She was standing there, with only her tie up high heels and blue lace panties that were somewhat like shorts. She looked at him, raising her hand and motioning for him to come to her. He obeyed, taking her in his arms and began kissing her passionately.

* * *

"Oh my gosh, I cannot believe that we only have one more week left of school," ChiChi said.

"Chi, sweetie, you keep bringing that up, I promise you, you will be fine!" 18 looked at her friend, "Yes we still have two weeks left, all the more reason to not think about it and go with this last bit of time."

"Yeah, but you guys are all leaving me," ChiChi stated.

"We'll still be near, besides, Krillen here isn't going to Princeton with me, he is going to the school down the street, so I am going to be separated too ya know," 18 stated.

"True," ChiChi said.

"Oh did I tell you that Vegea is going to Harvard and Bulma is going to Yale?" Goku chimed in.

"Wait, I thought they both decided on going to Yale with one another?" ChiChi looked at Goku.

"No, Bulma told him to go to Harvard and she would go to Yale, because he got into Harvard first. It wouldn't be right to turn that school down," Goku said. "And plus, Vegeta's father's dream is to have him go to Harvard, not Yale."

"Oh, good point," 18 said with a smile. They finally arrived at the party, stepping out, now fully changed into other dressed up clothing for a party. "Now let's go party it up!"

* * *

Bulma smiled beneath Vegeta's second passionate kiss as it assaulted her rapidly. She began trailing her hands to his jacket, throw it off quickly to the floor before going to his vest, and then bow then his shirt. Each had been thrown to the other side of the room one by one.

Bulma moved her hands to his belt and unbuttoned them quickly. Vegeta smirked at her boldness, and pushed her gently onto the bed, kicking off his shoes and removing his pants. Bulma looked up at his body in awe. He was beautiful, and he laid on top of her. He started running soft, wet kisses over her neck, licking up to her ears and going down her collarbone.

Bulma giggled at the assault he was presenting her with. Vegeta was much more experienced than she was, and the feeling he was giving her in the pit of her stomach was pure ecstasy. Vegeta smirked at her jerking under his skin. Bulma began shaking as he moved to her breasts. Sucking, licking and biting them while messaging the other. Running his hand other her stomach softly and down to her womanhood. Bulma's eyes went wide open and her mouth followed with a moan.

* * *

"Ha. Ha. Ha. Ha. Now that is funny," Yamacha was laughed beer in one hand, cigar in the other while Marron sat on his lap, drinking her own beer.

Yamacha was surrounded by some of the other drunk football players, laughing and carrying on like there was no tomorrow.

18 rolled her eyes at the scene, "I got you another beer."

"Thank you sweetie," 18 smiled at Krillen. They drank but not to get drunk, that was Bulma's job. "Can you believe this scene, it is ridiculous. They are like animals."

"Ha. I know, but hey, they like to drink."

"Where is Chi and Goku?"

"Over there," 18 looked over to where Krillen had been pointing. There was Goku and ChiChi, both had beers in hand and were dancing and kissing. 18 smiled.

"WHOAH!" There was a line of seniors, both male and female running through the house streaking, "IT IS PARTY TIME! LEMME GET A _WHOAH!"_

"WHOAH!"

* * *

"Ah…Vegeta…" Bulma mumbled softly from her moan as Vegeta lifted himself from Bulma's wet entrance and placing as kiss on her lips. Vegeta jerked off his boxers and placed his body between her legs. Bulma smiled at him.

"This might hurt…" Vegeta whispered before thrusting his erected member inside of Bulma's tight walls.

_Sunday Morning…_

Bulma smiled as the sun beamed into her balcony windows and onto her bed. She looked around, she was still in Vegeta's warm embrace, still skin on skin. Bulma smiled as she laid her head gently onto his warm shoulder once more.

* * *

_Author's Note:_

_Hey there everyone! So? What do you think? Was it good, did it suck? I derno. This was actually my first lemon lime action that I have written since, forever. Hehe. SO I am a little rusty...well, a lot rusty. But still, I hope it was good, it was long awaited lemon action. Mawhaha. Sorry, I probably suck at it, but hey, everyone has to start somewhere. Hehe. _

_Okay, one more chapter to go, and although I have very little reviews as I did when this story first apeared, I still know who has visited my story...so I am not dissappointed. Hehe. But Please Review if ya love me...if you hate me, sorry..._


	15. Chapter Fifteen: Last Impressions

**When? Where? What Time?**

* * *

_Chapter Fifteen:_

"Bulma, sweetie," Bunni walked into Bulma's room. Two weeks had gone by quickly for the gang, it was already the Graduation Day. It was only eight in the morning, and their graduation was at three, call time at two.

"Huh?" Bulma mumbled.

Bunni smiled gently as Bulma sleepily rolled over to face her mother, "you need to wait up sweetie." She sat down beside Bulma on the bed as Bulma placed her head on Bunni's lap, "You graduate today."

"I know, isn't it exciting?" Bulma smiled as she looked at Bunni.

"Are you going to Victoria's for your nails?"

"Yea, I have an appointment about twelve, then I was going to come home to do my hair and make up," Bulma smiled. "Are you picking up my cap and gown?"

"Yes I am dear," Bunni smiled and stood up. "Now, get ready for the day, you have a lot to do, and I have to plan for this party after your special moment."

"Okay," Bulma stood up as Bunni left the room and walked downstairs. Bulma walked into her bathroom and began to take her shower and proceeded to get ready.

When Bulma had finished her shower, she was dressed lazily. She was dressed in only in a pair of cheerleading shorts and a white tank top and a pair of white flip-flops. Grabbing her purse, she threw it on her shoulder and pulled her hair back into a loss pony tail and walked downstairs.

She walked into the kitchen smiling, greeted by her parents and a few other relatives, "Good morning Bulma." Dr, Briefs kissed Bulma's forehead, "Your Uncle Rick is here with Aunt Cindy, but she is in the bathroom with the twins. They are ten now Bulma, expecting another. And-"

"Grammy!" Bulma smiled and ran up to her grandmother. She had dark silver hair, when she was younger, she had dark purple hair and was a knock-out.

"Hey there child," she grinned. "How do you feel little Miss Graduate?"

"I feel great," Bulma smiled. "But I have to go, I have a big day, is everyone going to be here for the graduation and then the party?"

"Yes they are, no one is going anywhere, and we have more family coming," Bunni grinned. "No go on sweetie, see you in a few."

* * *

A long two to three hours had long been passed, Bulma was in her bedroom straightening her hair and placing on her make up. Bulma placed her lip gloss on her mother walked into her bedroom.

"Bulma honey, I have your cap and gown, along with your honor wrap," Bunni looked around her bedroom and hung the stuff on her closet door. "Are you almost ready, we only have thirty minutes to take pictures before you have to leave."

Bulma walked out of her bedroom in a dress, strapless and white high heels, "Does my make up look good?"

"Yes sweetie, you look beautiful," Bunni smiled as she helped Bulma place on her dangling pearl earrings and pearl necklace. "Now, put everything on and meet you downstairs for some pictures."

Bulma nodded and looked into her mirror. She smiled, she was graduating and soon, she'd be gone. Picking up her cell phone she called ChiChi and 18 on three way.

"Hello?"

"Hey you guys," Bulma smiled. "Can you guys believe it, almost two hours away from our last summer together, are you guys nervous?"

"Oh yea," ChiChi stated.

"Sort of, I mean, it is just kind of nice to finally be able to leave," 18 stated. "And besides, we still have holidays, so please, I am tired or this good bye/nervous crap you two seem to be in to. But, we still have a party to go to, and a whole summer!"

Bulma rolled her eyes, "Oh well, but hey, I have to go downstairs and take pictures, but don't forget, party is here! I hope everyone is coming!"

"Okay, see you at the grad," they hung up and Bulma looked at her cap and gown. She smiled, placing them on, then her Honor's Wrap, and fixed her hair.

"Bulma, are you almost ready?" Bunni shouted from the living room.

"I'm coming," Bulma smiled and walked downstairs with her purse and speech in hand. She walked into the living room greeted by her family and pictures.

Bulma sat in her car, talking to her mother trying to leave, "Now, we'll be there soon, I promise, we just have to get things ready for afterwards."

"Okay," Bulma bulked up.

"You have everything right?" Dr. Briefs asked.

"Yes," Bulma nodded.

"Good, now be careful," Bulma smiled and drove off. "My baby is all grown up."

"I know," Dr. Briefs watched Bulma drive off.

"Okay, I need to go inside, I am about to cry," Bunni left and walked inside.

_At Graduation_

Bulma stood at the podium, the Graduation class sat in front of her in their chairs. Everyone sat with his or her diploma covers in hand. She was the closing speaking, with a smile, she began her long awaited speech.

"Well, it has been a long year that has just passed for us all. There has been had times and then there has been the greatest moments of our lives that we will never forget. This year was an all time best for many of us. We went to the Bahamas, did a few things, had a few laughs, then came home back to school. We were waiting our Prom night, one of many young girls' dreams since Middle School. We made the grades, tried to make our parents proud and made some disappointments. And now, I stand before all of you, my class, my Senior Class of 2005…choosing our colleges and what is going to happen next. I wish everyone the best of luck, the Real World is waiting, lets make them proud."

Bulma threw her cap in the air followed by everyone else, laughing and cheering. Bulma smiled and she looked over to Vegeta. He gave a smirk and clapped his hands softly.

* * *

"Great speech Bulma," Mrs. Ox patted her on the back as she took a drink of her coke. "My husband and I thought you guys did great."

"Thank you-"

"Bulma, you did wonderful, and you looked great," It was Mr. Son and his wife, they gave Bulma a smile and she nodded and walked through her busy backyard party.

"Bulma, please, go talk to some of the guests more, you have all summer with your friends, besides, they all want to congratulate you on your speech," Bunni whispered in her ear. "So please, go on."

Bulma rolled her eyes before walking away. She smiled at everyone who was busy talking and congratulating her. She smiled when she noticed Vegeta standing by a tree, he walked away and around the corner. Bulma grinned, and followed. Trying to make her way through the crowd. Smiling and nodding in her direction as she disappeared around the same corner as Vegeta.

She was quickly pulled and placed between a wall and Vegeta, "Hey."

"Hey," Bulma grinned as Vegeta pressed a firm kiss against her lips. He ran his hands up her back, holding her closer.

"I'd like to make an announcement," It was Goku tapping on his glass cup, standing beside ChiChi. Bulma pushed Vegeta away and looked at him.

"Goku is proposing now?" Vegeta shrugged and they walked around the corner and saw Goku grinning.

"As everyone knows, ChiChi and I have been together for a long time and I think it is time for me to do this. And I am so happy that everyone is here. Friends, family, I'd like to share with you all this special moment for me." Goku smiled and looked at ChiChi who was standing there stunned. Goku got down on his knee and pulled out a ring, "I would be the happiest man if you marry me?"

"Yes…" ChiChi smiled and hugged Goku. ChiChi mother however, stood there appalled at the situation while his husband clapped and smiled for ChiChi.

"Well, I guess that is everything huh?" Bulma looked at Vegeta smiled. "Everyone is going off, this is the last year?"

* * *

_The End!_

_Author's Note:_

_Hey there everyone! I know, finally! That is all I gotta say! And I am kind of disappointed at the fact that this story didn't do as good as compared to when I first wrote it back in 2000, but hey, I re-posted and it was a good enough hit. Over 34 reviews and over 211 hits, and only 50 of those did not go on and finish reading. I am proud enough to say that I am happy that people read it! ._

_But anyway, I am so happy to have finally completed this story. Maybe, I can have a sequel to show what happened to everyone, or better yet, maybe the kids will come in and I could have something different, like BETTER drama, haha. But I don't know, maybe if someone says, I think there should be one, maybe I'll find out…_

_-BeckySue_


End file.
